


Mirror Opposites

by Curiaso



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella has a little sister, Bella is kind of a dick, Bella's sister does not like Edward, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Charlie as a sweet but out of the loop father, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, Concussions, Cussing, Drinking, Edward is kind of an asshole, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Friends being good to one another, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Imprinting, Internalized Homophobia, La Push, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians calling it like they see it, Little Sisters, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Protective Siblings, Really great friendships, Siblings, Sisters, Sleepovers, Some Bella-Bashing, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Vomiting, Werewolves, cursing, like a lot of cursing, women who love women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiaso/pseuds/Curiaso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters, Bella and Ava move to Forks, where both fall in love with natural enemies, and have to prove that family really is everything. </p><p>Or, Bella gets her handsome vampire, and Ava loves her some gorgeous werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. 

The drive from airport, to dad's house was filled with silence from Bella, and chit-chat from me. Sitting in the backseat of the cruiser, I was doing what I did best; smooth things out. Dad mentioned school, asked us how grades were going. He apologized unessesarily for the fact that we’d have to recalibrate to the new school. I appreciated it, but this wasn't his fault. Charlie had a habit of acting as a consolatory note for all wrong-doings, from the universe, which sometimes resulted in his own supreme awkwardness. 

After the conversation had died out, I plugged in my headphones, and turned on some music. I looked out the window as tree after tree passed us by in blurs of green and black. The rain on the window trickled down, making jagged lines, and I thought back to Arizona, where is was hot and dry. 

Bella had told me, late at night the day before leaving Phoenix that she didn’t like rain, then had rolled over and held her breath to keep her catching breath and tears from me. I knew mom’s marriage was seen as a mixed basket of blessing and curse in Bella’s eyes, but we both were very aware that our Mother was happiest when she was living a life free from responsibility. And as honest as her love for us was, we were a responsibility keeping her from experiencing her life fully. 

When I was younger I thought how unfair it was, that our mother wasn't really our mom at all. In a lot of ways, Bella was the parent to both of us. As the younger Irish twin, I was the child of the family, even if by only a year. Bella cooked, washed clothes, put away the dishes that I washed. She had looked out for us in the basic household ways. And for that, I couldn't find myself frustrated with her lack of interest in the outside world. While mom had adventures, Bella did the same through her books. Both my mom and my sister were people who couldn't fully comprehend reality, or make truly meaningful connections. As much as Bella felt she and dad were most in common, I was able to see the ways Renee and Bella shared characteristics.

Bella had left behind perhaps one friend who she would email once, and then never speak to again. She would miss mom, but it wasn’t as if she was dead. We’d visit her, Skype her, keep in contact. In the end, Bella would be alright with this move. I, however, had left behind an entire school of people I was friendly, if not close friends, with. I had participated often with a teen run music program, that helped teens get in contact with each other, in efforts to create great music. I had an entire network of musically inclined people to record with. Those sort of things couldn't just be replaces, and they certainly didn't exist in Forks! 

This move to Forks was hard on both Bella and I, but for two completely different reasons. She hated change, as well as the gloom of Forks, and I hated leaving the people and opportunities in Phoenix. Both meant the same thing; this move was leaving both of us frustrated. 

With this last thought, the car stopped, and we found ourselves parked in the driveway of our childhood home. In front of the car was a large truck, that was rusted and red. We got out the car, and I tugged out the headphones from my ears.  
“Uhh… I got a car for you two, from Billy Black down at the reservation so you could get to school. It's a little old, but…” 

Bella, unusually, was the first to reassure him. “Its great!” I nodded in agreement, grinning at Charlie. 

“Yea. Looks real sturdy. Like we could crush some smart cars!” I exclaimed, giving him a hug. He chuckled, as Bella went to inspect it further. 

I grabbed two of the bags from the trunk, and walked as fast as I could with the heavy weights. Charlie jogged to catch up and unlock the door for me, leaving it open to get the rest of our bags in. I headed up to the room I slept in during my summertime visits, and set the large suitcases down, spinning around the room to get a good look at everything. Las time I had been here, there had only been one bed. Now there were two, with my small yellow bedside table between them. I had built the thing myself, with the crafty help of Jacob Black. The frame of the new bed was different, but seemed to complement the honey wood of mine. Against one wall was a desk of darker wood than the small table, with an ancient looking computer on it. I felt a shiver of gratitude toward Phil for buying me a nice laptop for my music and video editing. A large wardrobe filled the corner of the room, which reminded me that we would likely be needing a set of drawers. The old rocking chair sat beside the one window, sending memories of our childhood through my head. 

The walls were a bland cream, but throughout my visits I had put up various pictures, some drawn by me, some printed, some random posters I had collected from different music events. Dad came up behind me, and I turned to face him. 

“I hope you guys like it. I know it changed, and I didn’t make it fancy, but...” His unsure tone made my heart hurt a little. I had missed him, more than I’d even initially realized. I wrapped my arms around his middle, and pressed my face into his collar-bone.  
“Thanks dad.” 

“Sure.” He said gruffly.

I knew dad had missed us. After only three years of marriage, my mom had tired of the tiny town of Forks, and one tense court battle later, it was decided that we would spend some time with Charlie every summer, and the rest of the year with mom. We’d been only three and two, so we had no idea what was going on, but as we grew up, we had figured out why we rarely got to see Charlie. I was more upset about it than Bella, as she had always hated visiting the rainy town. I found it to be peaceful, but also exciting, especially when I was allowed to wander the La Push lands with the reservation kids. Bella had come as well, but she disliked the hiking, as it often resulted in her falling. After her thirteenth birthday, she flat out refused to go, which meant Charlie had to come to us. I made a big enough fuss that a new plan was sorted, where he would visit half the summer, and then bring me back to Fork’s the rest of the time. It was great, to feel like an only child, if only for two months a year. Recalling this, I was happy to be with dad, if sad to leave my friends. I knew, deep down, that this would be worth it. 

~0~

It was the first day of school, and both Bella and I hadn't slept very well. She had cried again, but this time I had climbed into bed with her, and hugged her till she and I finally ended up falling asleep. The rain and the thrashing of trees had woken me up multiple times, and if that hadn't, than Bella’s moving and talking had. She had the pesky habit of muttering things in her sleep, which was both hilarious, and creepy. 

The morning of classes was boring as hell, and included a Geometry class I’d definitely learned everything about already. At the very least it would be an easy A. Throughout the day, I heard people whispering “Isabella” here and “Avamarie” there. I knew Bella would be near foaming at the mouth at being called Isabella, because I had already spent half my time telling people to call me Ava. Most people seemed nice, if a little doe-eyed. It was nothing I didn't except. Having lived in a big city, and being a person who liked to wander (in a not so smart way) around that city had made me aware of the more distasteful parts of the world. These teens were the very definition of sheltered. And I knew that certain experiences I’d had would not be understood here. 

I got a lot of “Cool hair” and “Wow, what’s Phoenix like!?” It was all harmless, but annoying as hell. At last it was lunch, and I waited by the door for Bella. She eventually came, her face tight with agitation. 

“Hey. How’s the juniors so far?” 

“Nice but… talkative.” I gave a chuckle at her response, nodding. 

“Sophomores are the same. People keep telling me they like my hair, but with like, a twisted confused face.” She gave a small smile, and shrugged, grabbing a tray and getting in line for lunch. I followed suit. 

Afterward, she was beckoned to a table by a girl with very curly hair, and I was called away by a girl I’d met in third period, Emma. She seemed nice, and funny as well. She was a refreshing difference from the rest of the people I’d met; plain and boring. I had yet to meet anyone with any piercings in unusual places, dyed hair (save for one girl with a god-awful orange ombre), or edgy clothes. It made me feel a little strange, knowing that all the queer, POC, rocker types seemed to be either in hiding, or nonexistent in Forks. 

~0~

The school was abuzz with the news of the chiefs daughters. Both girls were in nearly everyone's mind, these small-town people finally given something to gossip about. Isabella, the eldest, was seen as beautiful by near every boy in Fork’s Junior and Senior class. Avamarie was a spectacle of interest for everyone, though not as widely sexualized as her sister. 

Isabella was waif-like and short, with very long chestnut hair, and large brown eyes. Avamarie was, if possible, even shorter, but much plumper than her sister, with hair completely buzzed, so that her head was covered in nothing but a velvet brown fuzz. Many of the people who encountered her, had snide thoughts of what a ‘shame’ it was that she’d cut her hair. I had yet to get any more than snatches of conversation, but even my brothers and sisters were finding at least some interest in the girls. If nothing else, the reaction from the male population was funny (and more than a little unsavory.) 

We sat, playing with our food at the lunch table, speaking in quiet, fast tones. “Every man-child here feels disgusting.” Jasper spoke tensely, his hand gripping Alice’s. 

“They smell disgusting as well.” Rosalie snarled, rolling an apple between her hands. 

“You can imagine what I’m hearing currently.” I said with an eyeroll. Mostly thoughts of having sex with the eldest Swan girl resonating from at least half the male population. The girls of the school were either thinking kind or jealous thoughts. Most thoughts about the younger, were remarking on how friendly, but also unthreatening she was. It was tiring, having such pointless thoughts shared with me. 

“Hey. How’s the junior’s so far?” Avamarie’s voice sounded from the door of the lunchroom, as the sisters walked in together. Her voice was unexpectedly gravely. A few eyes followed their path. 

“ Nice but… talkative.” Isabella replied. Her voice sounded much softer than her sisters. But both were grating, regardless. Emmett smirked. 

“You don’t say.” He muttered. Now that I was seeing them with my own eyes, new things about them came to surface. Avamarie, for example, had more piercings than expected in her ears, as well as one in her nose and lip. Her face had cosmetic products on it, while Bella’s did not. Bella’s face was rounder than the minds of the other student’s had conveyed, and she slouched, which I had not gathered from anyone’s mind. Both their clothes looked worn, but their shoes new. As they traveled through the lunch line, their conversation continued. Once they had both gotten their food, they parted ways to separate tables. Bella’s table greeted her, then jumped right into talking about the second juiciest piece of gossip; us. 

I near enough groaned. After her friends had given her the usual rundown of who we were, I went to listen to her mind. It was routine to check and make sure no one had any suspicions about us. But as I focused I realized something that made the first feelings of fear I’d felt in decades swarm into me. I couldn't hear her. 

~0~

“How do you like Forks so far?” Emma’s tinkering voice asked me, her blue eyes wide and attentive. 

“Its alright, I guess. I spent most of the time here when I was a kid on the reservation though. My dad’s friends with most of the guys there.” 

“Oh that's cool! My mom’s half brother married a lady from there.” She mentioned, biting into a soggy frie. 

“Oh really? That’s nice. Do you visit?” 

The conversation carried on, and Emma told me more about her uncle, and her cousins. I smiled and nodded, as four more of her friends came to sit with us. An Asian boy plopped down next to me, chewing on a bright red apple. “Hey, Avamarie, right?” 

“Yea. But call me Ava.”

“Right. I’m Ken. So how you feel about Forks?” The conversation I’d had with Emma repeated with this new set of people. 

After I’d finished with my second granola bar of the day, I moved onto the small salad I had chosen. A red-headed girl, whose name I recalled began with an ‘H’ leant closer to the center of our little group, and spoke in a secretive tone. “So, have you noticed the Cullen’s yet?” 

I quirked an eyebrow at her, setting my fork down. “No…? Care to share?” 

“Over there, the table in the back corner.” She tossed her flame red hair toward the table filled with 5 extremely pale people. “The blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. The brunettes are Alice and Emmett, and the coppery haired one is Edward.” 

“Ooookay? So other than ye olden names, why are you pointing them out?” 

“They’re adopted… but together. Like.. Together, together.” Allen, an extremely tall and thin boy with hair that seemed to stick out at every angle explained. “The tiny short haired one, and the blonde who looks like he’s constipated are together. And so are the supermodel and the literal rock of a man!” 

I hummed, picking my fork back up. “Well I guess that's okay. It's not like their kids will be inbred, right?” My new friends all seemed to be frustrated with my inability to see what was up. 

“But look at them Ava!” Emma near enough screeched, Allen, ‘H’, Ken, and the so far quiet boy with the chunky glasses, and general nerd aesthetic all nodded in agreement at Emma’s outrage. I looked back at the table, squinting. They were all pretty. But in a very artificial, sort of eerie way. Their skin was even paler than Bella’s and I’s, and they weren't talking. At all. In fact, they were barely moving. And their trays were still completely filled with food, while the rest of the cafeteria’s inhabitance had eaten most of their lunch. 

“I guess they are a little weird. They all kind of look related….” I spoke slowly, shrugging. Allen nodded frantically. 

“We’ve been trying to figure out what the fuck is up with them since basically forever. I mean, how can people that pretty have all been adopted at random. They must have been like handpicked. And Rosalie has to be from Russia or something, like have you seen her ass?!” I giggled. 

“As of yet, no. I look forward to it.” 

“Who gives a shit about the blonde, lets talk about that lean, mean, knife-cheekbone machine with the copper hair!” ‘H’ declared. 

“Harper, you only like him because he’s nearly as ginger as you.” The nerdy guy spoke up at last. 

“Isn’t he beautiful though!? Ava, you have to be on my side on this!” I chuckled to hide my nerves, ready to drop the bomb I’d been carrying since this morning. 

“Sorry, can’t say anything but the fairer sex appeals to me, bud.” There was a brief moment of shock, before Emma spoke up. 

“Oh… So you're gay?” I nodded, the usual feeling of trepidation in a dangerous situation creeping up my spine. “Well that's cool.” I nearly sighed with relief. Next to me, Ken smiled. 

“We’re cool Swan. Just be careful with the rest of the jackasses in this school.” I wrapped a cautious arm around his waist, and gave him a brief side hug. The others reassured me that they too “were cool” and we all stood up to throw out our trash. 

“I still think he’s a real hunk.” Harper grumbled. Emma nudged her, speaking as she dumped her half eaten cup of fries into the trash.

“He is. These girl-lusters just can't appreciate art.” I laughed freely, feeling glad to have found, if not the rocker types, the ‘cool’ ones.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language, thoughts of murder, and cursing!  
> "This" is dialogue.   
> 'This' is thoughts (usually from Edward hearing them from other people.)  
> ~0~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

“I’m leaving Carlisle!” My voice reverberated through the house, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I had been a hair’s width away from ripping the eldest Swan girl’s neck out, and even now the urge to run to the Chief's house, climb up the side of the building, and suck her dry was heavy in my limbs. I had fled the room as fast as I could, gotten into my Volvo and booked it. I hadn't even waited for my siblings. 

“Edward! You are not going anywhere till you tell me whats going on!” Carlisle gripped my arm tightly, but I barely felt it. He wasn't understanding, and in any other state of mind I knew I would have been level headed enough to explain, but as it was I couldn't believe how obtuse he was being. Fortunately Alice came up to him before I snapped, and tugged his hand away. 

“It’s Bella, Charlie Swan’s daughter. She’s his singer.” Carlisle’s face gave nothing away, but I could hear the panic in his mind. 

“Did you…?” I shook my head angrily. 

“I ran before I could do anything, but I’m not going back Carlise, I’m not!” This time he nodded in agreement. 

“No it’s best you don’t.” His mind radiated pride, but I couldn't comprehend why he thought I was deserving of it. I had nearly killed the girl today. Nearly torn her to pieces, and then committed mass murder on the rest of the school. I had planned, in meticulous detail, how I would go about strategically killing everyone in that Biology class, and here my adoptive father was, feeling impressed by me. 

‘It’s amazing Edward.’ He thought clearly. ‘That you managed to have that level of self-control. It’s beyond even me. You should be proud.’ I snarled in rejection. 

“I nearly killed an innocent girl today. Don’t tell me to be proud.” I swung the strap of the duffle bag Alice had hastily packed for me over my shoulder, and ran. 

~0~

“What’s up with you butt-face?” I asked jokingly, as Bella came into our bedroom. She had been acting weird all afternoon, and I still didn't know what was up. I threw my dirty sock in her general direction, and she wrinkled her nose, standing at the foot of my bed, with her arms crossed around her chest. This was the game we played sometimes, when she was being stubborn about telling me something. I would annoy, or disgust her till she broke. It worked most of the time, this occasion included. 

“Nothing its just… Have you heard about the Cullen’s?” Two times in one day with these freakily beautiful siblings? I noticed that she looked peaky, her eyes wider than usual. I sat up a little straighter against the headboard of my bed, as she came to sit down beside my now naked feet. 

“Yea. The people I had lunch with told me a little about them. Why, whats up?” I tilted my head, watching her carefully. I’d known Bella my entire life. I grew up with her face always two inches above mine, knew every grade she’d ever gotten, every short lived hobby she ever had, every book she loved and hated. But right now, she was freaking me out a little, because this was some unusual behavior, even for my often bizarre sister. 

“Well… I had Biology, with the red head. Edward.” She spoke in such a hushed tone that it made me worry even more, but I sat quietly, just listening. “And I got assigned to sit with him...And he like… really hated me Ava.” I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He kept like sitting as far away from me as possible, and looked really angry, and I swear he broke the table a little with how hard he was gripping it.” Her explanation picked up volume and pace. “It was like I smelled bad or something. Do I smell bad?” I shook my head. Bella smelled like strawberries, from her favorite shampoo. I hated the stuff, but she found it relaxing. 

Why would this Cullen guy react so negatively to Bella? As far as I could tell all the other guys seemed pretty cool with her, didn't seem to have any problems what-so-ever (maybe even a little too friendly.) So why was Cullen being an inconsistency in this pattern? I couldn't come up with any reasons that were actually feasible, other than maybe he thought Bella needed to be brought down a peg or two from the initial positive reaction of Fork’s High? 

“I don’t know man…. I’m not exactly a man expert.” I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled a little, but still seemed stuck on it. “All I can come up with is maybe he’s an asshole, or so gay he can’t stand to be near our kind.” This got a real laugh from her, and I grinned, knowing I could always get my sister out of her head, if only for a little. “But that is some real weird-ass behavior. I’d just stay away from him honestly. Just ignore him during Biology, or ask the teacher to move you somewhere.” I shrugged, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my feet grazing the floor so I was sat next to her. 

“How was your day outside of Cullen?” She shrugged, bumping me with her shoulder. 

“Fine. Boring. You?” 

“Same. I made some friends though, which was cool. Emma is super nice, Allen is pretty funny, Harper is like the horniest girl I’ve ever met, Ken is pretty chillin, and Dante,” I’d found out the nerdy boy’s name near the end of the day, when we had Lit together, and he’d been called on, “is like the smartest guy ever, basically, but also hella obsessed with anime. All in all, I think I’m gonna be able to make this work.” I smiled at Bells, hopeful that my positive attitude about the move would rub off a little on her. She nodded, eyes still far away, and I knew she was still thinking about Cullen. 

“So, dinner?” I asked hopefully. We had gone grocery shopping after school, and gotten some stuff. Bella nodded.

“Dinner.” 

~0~

Cullen didn’t come to school for a whopping week. Bella seemed bothered by it, and while she didn’t share any more than what she had already done, I got the feeling that she was relating their interaction directly to his prolonged absence. Which one, was a little conceited, and two, was kind of believable. 

Other than my sister, things were going okay. I had been texting and Snapchatting my friends from Arizona, and they were all okay. They told me how they wished I hadn't moved, and how boring stuff was without me. It made me feel better, knowing that people were missing me. 

It was Monday, and I waited by the lunchroom once more for Bella. It had become out routine. At our old school, there had been different lunch periods, and we had never seen each other throughout the day, but with the small size of Forks High, there wasn't really a need for more than one Lunch slot. 

This time she came in with her ‘friend’ Jessica. I was a nice person, it was something I prided myself upon. Being kind. But I could tell when there was a wolf amongst the sheep, and Jessica reeked of acidity. I would play nice for now, but for however kind I was, I was known by my friends back in Phoenix for having a harsh bite when people overstepped their bounds. The curly haired girl hadn't given me a reason to snap at her, but I had a feeling it was coming. 

“Oh, Hi Ava!” She spoke in a sugar coated tone. I put on a smile. 

“Hey. How’s you're day been?”

“Great! I love the snow!” It had snowed, copiously in fact. Big white Q-tip sized puffs from the sky. In all my visits to Charlie’s, I’d never gotten to see snow, because I always came in the summer. Last time it had snowed in Arizona was February of 2011, and I hadn't been near the stuff since. I knew Bella would loathe it, but I thought the scene it made was pretty (so long as I didn't step into the graying slush that coated most of the sidewalk.) There had even been an impromptu snowball fight between some of the Juniors I vaguely recognized. I had nearly joined, but I didn't have any gloves, and frostbite wasn't exactly a goal of mine. 

“Its nice. Right Bella?” I grinned, but it fell off my face as I noticed her face was bright red, and her eyes looked wild. I didn't understand, till I glanced where she kept flicking her eyes to. Edward Cullen was back. Great. Hopefully he wouldn't make my sister any weirder than she’d already been. 

“Anyway. Food?” 

“I think I’ll just get a soda today.” She muttered, picking up a ginger ale. A blonde boy, who had been one of the guys in the snowball fight, had joined the line, and was directly behind us. 

“Are you ok?” He was looking intensly at the back of her head. I glanced at him, seeing his worried face, and nearly snorted. I could help but think, good luck buddy! Bella didn't go for blondes. In fact, every crush she’d ever had, from the time I could remember, had all been brunettes. 

“I feel a little sick is all.” She muttered. I wasn't sure if that was true, but I figured she might appreciate my company if she was feeling unwell, so after I’d gotten a pudding and a slice of gross pizza, I went over to where the table of friends I’d made were sat. I briefly explained why I wasn't joining them today, before going back to Bella and nudging Jessica away so I could sit next to my sister instead. 

Bella turned around, and I did the same, curious as to what she was seeing. The big Cullen was shaking his hair off vigorously, and the two girls were shrinking away from the wetness. The small, bird like girl had a tray and was holding it up, a shield against any propellants. Bella turned away abruptly, looking a little red in the face. I rested a hand against her forehead. She felt fine. Maybe a little warm.

“Hey, you wanna go home?” I spoke in a soft tone, wanting to make sure she was okay. She shook her head, and was about to say something before Jessica rudely butt in. 

“Edward Cullen is staring at you!” I rolled my eyes, but Bella seemed on alert. I glanced back at him, and sure as hell, there he was. 

“Does he look angry?” Bella hissed quietly. I shook my head, and Jessica stumbled answering her in the negative. 

“Why? Should he be?” She asked, confused. I shrugged, scooping pudding into my mouth. 

“I don’t think he likes me.” Bella whispered, laying her head on her arms, her hair splayed around her shoulders. I rubbed her back, resting my chin on her elbow in a comforting gesture. 

“The Cullen’s don’t like anybody.” Jessica reassured. “But he’s still staring at you.” 

“Stop looking at him!” Bells demanded, peeking at Jess to make sure she followed through. I sighed, ignoring the greasy pizza I had and digging out the water bottle I’d filled this morning from my bag. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go home? I have my permit, I can drive.” I said, before taking a long sip. 

“No, I’m fine.” She spoke, sighing. 

“Alright Bells. Hey, do you know when mom is going to send my guitar?” I asked anxiously. I hadn't played in a whole week, and it wasn't making me too happy. I had sacrificed my drum kit, because I knew sending it would be hell, and I hadn't been able to bring my guitar initially because it just seemed simpler to send it. But now I wasn't too sure about those decisions. 

“I dunno. We can Skype her tonight and ask.” Bella took a sip of her soda, and I knew she was trying to focus on me instead of Cullen. 

“Oh you play guitar?” Angela Webber, a kind girl Bella had made friends with asked. 

“Yea I do. I have for… I think 4 years. Self taught. I begged for one, and our mom broke.” Angela smiled and nodded before going back to her lunch. I turned to Bella. “Yea let's ask her. I’m getting kind of worried.” She nodded in agreement, and I noticed her foot tapping. Bella sometimes fidgeted when she felt uncomfortable, and I rested a hand on her back, hoping to make her feel better. I didn't like this Cullen guy. He was creepy, and making my sister unhappy. Two bad things in my book. 

Lunch proceeded. The blonde, whose name it turned out, was Mike, made some enthusiastic efforts to draw Bella into conversation, but I knew from experience that once Bella had her mind elsewhere, there was no bringing her back without her decision to come back. Jessica flirted unabashedly with Mike, but he seemed to be blind to her advances. It was kind of funny, truthfully. Another guy, Eric Yorkie, came and tried a similar game with Bella. It was a little irritating. Guys were kinda desperate sometimes. It made me glad I didn’t have to deal with it.

Then this straw haired girl sat down next to Jess. Lauren. Bella had briefly mentioned Lauren, and how strongly her dislike was. I knew that Bella wasn't everyone's cup of tea. As her sister I had grown up with it, and didn't notice the things that could irritate others sometimes, but I knew she was a little difficult to understand, so I decided to reserve my judgement about Lauren till later. Turned out later was now.

“Avamarie. Is it true you're a dyke?”

Angela’s head snapped up from her salad, “Lauren!” she hissed with shock. 

The room felt cold all of a sudden, and from the tone Lauren had taken, I knew she wasn't saying it in a carefree, ‘I am too!’ sort of tone. This must have been one of the jackasses Ken warned me of. I felt the usual automatic reaction I got from living in Arizona, where the feelings around LGBTQ folk were more than mixed. My hands tightened into fists, ready for a fight, my eyes narrowed, and my teeth clenched. 

“Lesbian. Yes. Problem?” I had long since learned to meet conflict with a head held high. I could feel Bella tense next to me, unsure of what to do. Because we had been separated for most of the school day in Phoenix, Bella hadn't really had the pleasure of seeing the way people spoke to and about me. Most of the time people kept their opinions to themselves around the sister of their gossip topic. I knew Bella wasn't the fighting type, so I had never fully revealed my full experience with her. But I was well aware of their cruel words. If Lauren’s skinny ass was about to start something for real, she had another thing coming. 

~0~

Emmett kept reminding me how it didn't matter whether I killed the girl or not. “What’s one human, Ed?” I did my best to keep from hitting him. Jasper was feeling smug, at finally not being the one to have the least control, and Alice was on a reel of the people who would be hurt if Bella died, her sister featuring prominently. 

Jessica, Bella and Avamarie (or Ava, as most of the minds in Fork’s high School were now referring to her as) came in, and Isabella mentioned how she was feeling unwell. From the mind of her younger sister, I saw concern, and from Jessica annoyance. The sister resolved that she would sit with the girl, rather than with her usual friends today. It was evident that her sister suspected my presence was the cause of this illness, but was worried enough to want to make sure. Mike Newton asked if Bella was ‘ok’, and Avamarie’s thoughts had me near grinning. No blonde’s for the eldest Swan, hmm? It gave me a little perspective, thinking of the eldest Swan as a girl with crushes, and thoughts, rather than the delicious, blank slate that she was for me. When I had sat on that stool in Biology, I had felt in every part of my being that the girl was my own personal demon, sent from either the Devil or the Gods in efforts to test me, prove to me what a monster I was. Only my loyalty to Carlisle and his way of life had kept my resolve from weakening. But now that I had gotten some space from that tantalizing scent, perhaps my strength would be even firmer. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” My favorite sister spoke is a reassuring tone, her mind now switching from a vision of Avamarie and Isabella hugging, to showing me the multiple positive visions she’d seen, shielding me from the ones where a school filled with dead bodies featured. I turned my attention from the humans to my family. 

I had come back from Denali with a weary sort of determination. After my ‘cousin’ Tanya had sat with me in the snow bank, and we had a primarily silent conversation, I knew I would need to return. Tanya saw me as a man of action, and I felt an overwhelming need to be the person she saw me as. I knew that sitting next to the girl- Bella, I had to stop thinking of her as just ‘the girl’ as if she was the only in the world- would be difficult, but as I glanced at her through the eyes of others, a curiosity I did not fully understand override any fear that I would kill her. It was a reckless game to be playing, and Rosalie's shallow mind was angry that I was risking our families cover like this, but I knew I needed to. Bella’s mind was an absolute mystery, her thoughts seemingly nonexistent. I knew nothing about her, except what everyone else could provide. She was a mystery I was dying to unlock, despite the suspicion that she was just as dull as everyone else. 

Alice looked at me with questioning eyes. “Its firming up now. I’m 92% sure you won’t do anything.” I nodded, thankful for the curiosity that would be saving Swan’s life. 

We proceeded to play our little scene of human, where Emmett shook his hair free of the snow in his usual wild fashion. The girls played their part, cowering away from the droplets. From the table Bella and her sister were sat at, I heard Ava whispering in soft tones, and I turned to look at the pair, before focussing on Bella. It seemed she was about to reply, before Jessica spoke. 

“Edward Cullen is staring at you!” I’d been caught. From there Bella asked if I looked angry, and remorse shot through me. I must of scared her silly last week. It would be difficult to bounce back from such a negative first impression. 

Their conversation carried on, and I got the understanding that the youngest Swan was a musician from what they spoke of. Then came Lauren. From the sallow faced girl, I knew there would be trouble. She disliked Bella with a hatred even I, with access to her mind, could not fully understand. Mostly jealousy, from the attention Bella received from the boys, but also something harder, angrier. The reasons weren't clear, only the emotions. But her current anger wasn't directed at Bella, so much as Ava.

“Avamarie. Is it true you're a dyke?” The words shocked even me. I hadn't been ready for it, and my ‘siblings’ joined me, tense at the rude question. From Ava's mind I could listen to her angry, defensive reaction. It seemed that she had experienced similar situations in Arizona. I felt empathy for the girl. She didn’t deserve whatever trouble Lauren was trying to stir up. 

“Lauren!” Angela, perhaps the sweetest minded person in all of Fork’s High School spoke with outrage. 

I’d heard the rumors within a day of being back. Well not really rumors. The youngest Swan was proudly out as a lesbian, and had said so the first day she’d been here, to her small group of friends. In a tiny, sheltered town like Forks, homosexuality wasn't the most commonplace thing. Certainly there were people who were out, and they were mostly left alone, but there was always the occasional bigot who felt some sort of religious obligation to butt in and give their unnecessary opinion. It was repulsive, knowing that there were people who hated merely because others loved. 

In the past, homophobia had been much more prevalent. But even then, when hatred toward gays was at his height, there was a whole community of people determined to live the lives they wanted, and deserved. At the time we had had to play our part, but the fiery life of the LGBTQ world had always inspired me, reminded me of the vampiric community in a lot of ways. Feared, but also revered in an almost unreal fascination with what was considered unnatural. Alice had private thoughts that she had worked to keep from me, but I had heard nonetheless, that in some ways I myself was closeted as a vampire, hating myself because of the way I was depicted in others eyes, and disbelieving that my soul (if I had one) was worthy to God. I could not find reason to disagree. 

From across the cafeteria, Ava could be heard, breaking me out of my contemplation. “Lesbian. Yes. Problem?” Her voice was throaty, her teeth clenched. Jasper was watching the situation, trying to feel the emotions of those involved. 

‘Scared. Angry….Proud.” He thought, as he focused on Ava. 

From across the room, I watched as Lauren stood up, smirking nastily. “Just don’t bring your faggot shit over here. We’re good Christian people Swan, and we don’t need you tainting us with your disgusting self. In fact, why don’t you just stay away from us entirely. What you do is unnatural! Its Adam and Eve!” Ava’s mind was blank of words for a few brief moments, but I could feel every emotion she was having through Jasper. Anger had moved on to fury, which as Lauren continued speaking, had evolved to wrath. But an undertone of incredulity, and humor joined it all. Her mind flooded with words after a few seconds of astonishment, and she stood up to speak to Lauren at the same level. I prepared for an amusing speech for the uneducated brat that was spreading hate. From the whispers of thoughts in the young Swan’s mind, I could tell it was going to be good. 

This was part of why we liked humans. They were filled with so much energy to fight for what they believed in, and do it to the 100%. Vampires, or at least the extremely old ones, couldn't be bothered half the time. After living for so long, and seeing so much, certain things that mattered didn't seem as important, because eventually it would pass. It didn't matter how long away that eventually was, it would come. But humans recognized the finite time they had to make an impression, and they were always so determined to do so. 

“First of all, the fact that you can’t come up with better reasons to hate me than my sexuality is actually pathetic, but let's just take what you’ve said and break it down, shall we?” 

Her tone was controlled, and I noticed Rosalie watching with calculating eyes. Rosalie’s past allowed her more respect for those who stood up for themselves than perhaps anyone sitting at our table. After her transition she had tortured Royce King with the knowledge that she was coming for him, had teased him through the death of his friends. What he had done to her had rid her of her humanity, and she got revenge in the most sweet of ways. I could tell that she was going to admire Ava, despite her being a human.

“You said not to bring my, and I quote, ‘Faggot shit’ here. What the literal fuck are you talking about? Do you think I’m going to shit on you? As much I’d like to after you spewed out your verbal diarrhea, I assure you I don’t plan on doing any such a thing. In fact you're not even worth my shit, so you don’t need to be worried about that. Then, you said you're ‘good Christian people’, but if I recall, Jesus wanted you to love your neighbor, and since you don’t seem to remember, let me remind you that Jesus was a social rebel, who stood up for the oppressed. Including gays. I suggest you do more than pick up a fucking Bible before trying to tell me what it means, and try and read it first. Then you said I’m ‘unnatural’, Let me tell you whats unnatural, bitch- your blonde ass hair, and you're fake ass nails. Not to mention the fact that it's been proven homosexuality is something you're born with, not something you choose. Which means it is very natural. And last, but not least, this dumb ass “Adam” and “Eve” shit. Well guess what honey? Lesbians back in the old days couldn't reproduce with one another. It wouldn't have made sense to have two people with the task of populating the world, have an inability to do such a thing. And before you're dumb ass thinks its a good idea to take this fight from words to fists, let me tell you I’ve knocked bigger bitches than you down to the ground, out cold, so I suggest you fuck off. Thank you, goodbye.” 

There was absolutely shocked silence from everyone at both their table and ours. Emmett had a large grin on his face, and while I was disenchanted with the amount of curses Ava had decided to speak, I resolved that Lauren rather deserved it. 

‘She’s alright.’ I heard Rosalie think begrudgingly, and Alice was showing me different scenarios, where Ava had decided to punch Lauren rather than take her down through words, all the while giggling internally. Jasper was shaking his head in amazed disbelief. He looked at me and thought, ‘I didn’t know humans were able to actually do those extravagant speeches. I thought that was only in movies.’ I chuckled lowly, nodding in agreement. From the other table, Bella’s friends were speaking in astonished voices. 

“That was awesome.” Muttered Mike. 

“Holy crap…” Jessica said with wonder. 

“Well….” Angela was smirking, evidently feeling glad that Lauren was getting a taste of her own medicine. 

“Are you okay!?” Bella demanded. The bell rung before anyone at their table had caught their breath from the amazing speech, and Ava gathered her things, smiling at Bella with a nod, to indicate she was fine before bidding her a good afternoon. She left with a cold glare directed at Lauren, whose eyes were wide and mouth was gaping like a fish. 

“That...that absolute-” 

“Oh, shut up Lauren!” Eric Yorkie scowled at her, before rushing out of the lunchroom. 

The response from Ava had distracted me, but the reality of what was about to happen struck me as Bella stood to walk out. Biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, consider leaving some Kudos to prove it. If you wanna tell me your favorite part of this chapter (mine was writing Ava's epic clap-back) leave a Comment! If you wanna follow the progression of 'Mirror Opposites', consider Bookmarking! 
> 
> Thanks, and till next time,
> 
> Curiaso


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's vomiting happening here, so if that's super not you think, you might wanna skip this one.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight

Despite having handled Lauren’s ignorant comments, I still found myself on edge the rest of the day. News of my tear down had spread like wildfire, and while I was glad for all the support I was receiving, I was in equal parts weary of the backing Lauren was getting. Admittedly the amount of people that were on my side was bigger, but I knew that all it took was one angry, hate filled person to do something drastic. Memories of being beaten, made fun of, and humiliated by bullies in Phoenix rose up into the forefront of my mind, and I found myself peering over my shoulder, feeling unsafe. 

Dante sat next to me the last period, and reached over to grip my hand briefly. “You’ll be alright Swan. Don’t worry about Lauren and her cronies. They bothered me when I first came here in Freshman year, but they got bored with me soon after. They’re all bark, and no bite.” I nodded, but couldn't manage a smile. He sighed, and pulled his hand away, returning to the essay we were meant to be writing a draft for. 

I knew that Dante was probably right, but the want to leave was still strong. I decided I would tell dad what happened, and ask if it was okay to have the day off tomorrow. It would give me a chance to wind down, and maybe get my head on straight, and de-clouded of all the fear I was heaping on myself. It was stupid really. I had faced much worse before. This was nothing, and I had nipped it in the bud. 

The final bell rung. I half ran to the truck, waiting impatiently for Bella.

~0~

By the time I’d gotten to class, most of the students had already filed in, and the bell was about to ring. Bella was sat at my - our - desk, doodling on the cover of her notebook. I pulled my stool back with unnecessary sound, in efforts to seem a little more human, and sat beside her. I knew she’d heard the noise, despite not reacting, as she missed a loop in the swipe of her pen. She seemed on edge, and it was a sure sign of her fear. I had to make a better impression, seem more human, like nothing unusual had happened. 

I’d taken a huge breath of air outside the hall, hopeful that it would be enough for at least a few minutes. “Hello.” I spoke politely, monitoring every twitch of my face, every inch of smile, every blink and fake breath I took. She glanced up, and her brown eyes, big and round, met mine. Now that I was close up, and was looking at her without the distraction of smelling her, I noticed that she was startlingly pretty. Not in the blatantly obvious sense, that Rosalie, and Tanya were. Not amazingly beautiful. But interesting. Her chin was small, her lips were full, making a nearly perfect heart shape. Her cheekbones were high, out of balance with her chin, but added to the overall roundness of her face. She had a few small moles on her neck, and one on her forehead, and her hair was thick. It was obvious, all of a sudden, why all the boys in Fork’s High were obsessing over her. She was stunning. As I stared, her cheeks flushed enticingly, and I worked to keep my eyes away from the tempting pool of blood beneath tissue. 

“My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan.” She seemed to be about to talk, but then a small ‘V’ formed between her brows, and her head tilted in confusion.

“How do you know my name?” Her tone was suspicious, and I gave a carefully controlled laugh, keeping it as gentle and light as I could. It was a rather silly question, considering how excited Chief Swan had been about the move. While he hadn't told Carlisle directly, he had told one of the nurses, which was a good as telling the entire hospital staff with the way they all gossiped. 

“Everyone knows your name. And Ava’s too. The whole town has been waiting for your arrival for a good month.” She frowned, as if this news displeased her. She was shy, so it made perfect sense that being aware of the attention people were paying you might feel uncomfortable. Ava too, I remembered suddenly, had felt frustration, though for different reason. While Bella was shy, Ava was unaccustomed to such a small amount of people, who were all so different from what she was used to. I had completely missed the rest of the younger Swan’s thoughts, in my panic over the eldest's silent mind, but that particular thing had been something I’d picked up right away. 

“No, I mean why do you call me Bella?” I had to admit, I was lost. From everyone's thoughts I’d gathered, she preferred Bella. Perhaps this was a nickname she only allowed friends to use? 

“Do you prefer Isabella?” 

“No, I like Bella- It’s just…” She seemed embarrassed, “I think Charlie-I mean dad- must call Ava and me by our full names behind our backs, since everyone seems to know us as Isabella and Avamarie.” While her use of Chief Swan’s first name had caught some of my notice, my attention was elsewhere. 

I had slipped. All of two minutes I’d spent around this human, and already I was tripping over all the deception I usually juggled so well. Perhaps it was a byproduct of not being able to hear her. I couldn't be sure. But I had bigger things to worry about than my slip up- I was out of air. 

I debated how to go about breathing. If I just dragged in a breath, it would be excruciating. But if I stood up and pretended to get a tissue, I could probably get a wiff of clean air. So that's what I proceeded to do. An added bonus, as I pretended to quietly blow my nose as well. Perhaps that would throw Bella off the scent, if ever so slightly. A vampire blowing their nose was just unlikely. 

I came back with a lung full of new air. From the front of the class, Mr. Banner instructed to start our lab. He’d been lecturing throughout the first half of class, but most of the students, including us, had completely ignored him. There was nothing being taught that I didn't already know. When they figured out a cure to cancer, and a way to record dreams, that would be the day I’d be paying rapt attention. 

As it were, we were doing neither of those things. Instead, we were identifying the mitosis stages of an onion root. I’d done this, and labs like it, dozen’s of times. Nothing new. 

“Ladies first, partner?” I slid the microscope over to her. She stared at me a moment, then seemed to shake off whatever shock I’d caused, and brought it closer, examining the slide.

“Prophase.” She had barely looked at the slide! She was about to take the slide out, but years of having partners giving incorrect answers made me stop her, in the most stupid of fashions. I touched her hand, as if I too were human. A zing of something like electric shot between us, where we touched and she jerked back. 

“Sorry… Do you mind if I look?” She rubbed at her hand, probably unnerved by the cold, but pushed the microscope over with an annoyed glint in her eye. I peaked into the lense. She was right. 

~0~

When Bella finally got to the car, she looked contemplative, but I was determined to get out as soon as possible. “Hurry up!” I demanded, tugging the side door, waiting for her to unlock it. She didn't even react, other than slowly opening her side and climbing in. The truck was ancient, and it didn't have a little button to click on a remote for it to open, you had to manually open the door from the inside for other people, and she wasn't doing it. Just staring off into space. I banged on the side, startling her. I glared, flicking my gaze to the still closed door, and then back up to her. She opened it with a soft apology, and I scrambled in with a huff. I waited, but she didn't turn the car on. We were just sat in silence. 

“Earth to Bella?” I waved my hand in front of her face, and she jerked a little, looking at me with questioning eyes. I rolled mine, crossing my arms. It was cold in the car, and she hadn't even thought to start the heater. Something was up, and I’d get it out of her at home, once I wasn't cold and annoyed. “Can we leave please?” I groused, looking straight ahead through the windshield. 

“Umm.. Yea.” She started the car, finally, and began backing out, before squealing to an abrupt stop, having nearly hit someone’s compact car by a few inches, and throwing me against the dashboard, and then against the seat. She was paying absolutely zero attention to her surroundings. I made a quick decision, for the safety of both our lives. As she was muttering apologies, I tugged the keys out of the ignition. 

“What are you doing?” She watched me with her eyebrows raised. I opened the door to both her and my side, and jumped out, slamming my door behind me and marched around the bed of the truck to her side. 

“Move aside. I’m driving. You’re off in the clouds or something, and I’m over it.” I knew something was seriously wrong when she complied without argument. I got back in, slamming my door, and restarting the ancient thing. I shifted gears, and checked my four corners before backing out without problem. 

As we passed by the Cullen’s car, I saw Edward Cullen laughing madly. I really didn't like him, and I’d bet all of this had something to do with his dumb, smug face. 

~0~

Dad hadn't let me stay home. After I’d told him, he’d been furious, but claimed I needed to ‘Show her who's boss.” It was a strange thing to hear our dad say, but I realized he was right. If I was scared, she won. Going to school was the best thing to do, even if it sucked. 

So the next morning, I let Bella drive us, since she seemed a little more in her right mind. After we’d eaten and warmed up, I’d gotten the story out of her. Edward Cullen had held a conversation. He’d asked about why we’d come to Fork’s, had told her she was difficult to read, been a generally ‘nice’ person, and then rushed out of the class by the end in similar fashion to last time. It had made her confused, and she revealed that she’d caught sight of him in the rearview mirror, which was the cause of her near-accident. I’d teased her endlessly, or at least till she threw a pillow at me. 

Bells drove at the speed of a snail, which I forgave her for today, considering how icy the road was. She had fallen flat on her ass only three steps out the door, and I’d had to help her up, all the while slip-n-sliding myself.

We had pulled up to a parking space as close to the buildings as possible, after passing Cullen and before we got out the truck I leant over to her and sang, “Bella’s got a cru-ush! Bella’s got a cru-ush!” She slapped a hand out to hit me, but I jumping out of the car with as much speed as I could, nearly falling on a section of ice. I grinned when I noticed Bella gripping the side of the truck as she was getting out. 

“Don’t fall again, you’re limit of bruise per day is maxed out.” I said jokingly. She sent a glare and I smiled winningly as I walked over to her side to help her. She glanced down, something catching her eye, and I followed her gaze. On the tires were snow chains, wrapped perfectly in diagonals. Charlie must of woken up at the crack of dawn to put them on. Warmth spread through my chest. 

~0~

I had resolved to leave again, not for good (as nothing was ever forever in our case, unless you were referring to life span) but for much longer. At least two, perhaps three years. Till Bella left the tiny town of Forks, and went off to college. 

Alice knew, because unlike everyone else she knew my intention almost before I did. ‘I’ll miss you.’ Had been her main thought, and I knew I would miss her too. I drove my siblings to school, searching for the Swan’s without even meaning to. Just preparing myself. Right. 

It was embarrassing how my world had somehow shifted to focus on her, rather than myself. Understandable in some ways. After decades of ‘the self’ it was only natural that a brief escape into ‘the other’ would be needed.

Everyone besides Alice went to class. They grew bored of my interest in the girl, could not comprehend what about her was so intriguing, even if she smelled good. I could hear her truck chugging along about a quarter mile away.

“You’ll be fine today. I’m sure of it.” Alice spoke, swinging my hands in hers between us. I smiled at her in thanks, before turning to greet the arrival of the hideous red truck Bella drove. As she passed us, I noticed her eyes were intent in front of her, and she was sitting up very straight, rigid. She wore an extremely cautious expression, and it didn't take long for me to recognize it as the same look that many other of the humans were sporting. The roads were slick with ice, and it seemed she was taking the danger seriously. It aligned well to the type of person I had learned she was: Serious, responsible. She parked, I noticed, as close to the school as she could. From the minds of her gym classmates I’d seen how clumsy she was. It made sense the snow and ice was not favorable to her. Ava began chanting. 

“Bella’s got a crush! Bella’s got a crush!” The younger girl leapt out of the truck, giggling. I had to force a scowl away. Who was Bella interested in? Was she even interested in anyone, or was Ava just teasing. And why did i care so much. I checked Ava’s mind for answers, but her thoughts had already moved on. 

‘She’s gonna fall!’ 

“Don’t fall again, you're limit of bruise per day is maxed out.” I wondered what that meant, what bruise Bella had already acquired. But before Bella could get another, Ava had already started around the car to help in the walking effort. It was clear that the sisters loved each other very much, and I felt even more grateful that I had held back my impulses. Ava was a genuine person, nearly at the same level of Angela Webber. She didn't deserve to lose her only sister. They were holding hands, Bella wobbling and I considered going over to help, but Ava seemed to have no balance issues, in counterpart to her sister. Perhaps I could go anyway, help Bella across the ice. But no, it was just idiocy for me to get involved like that, when I was leaving by tomorrow. I would stay put next to my Volvo and I would-

“NO!” Alice gasped aloud. 

~0~ 

I grasped her hand tight, determined to get us into school without another accident, when an awful screeching sound alerted me that something was about to go horribly wrong. My gaze snapped up from Bella’s feet, to a black van skidding directly towards us. It was like a horror movie, and I shoved Bella out of the way on pure instinct, squeezing my eyes tight as death approached. 

I was hit, but not by a van. Wrong angle. And much too arm shaped. A body tackled me to the ground, and my head snapped against it, hard. I winced, then unclenched my eyes, peaking out into the world. The van was still moving, and only two feet from my legs, I let out a yelp, trying to move my legs in time, but for some reason I couldn't. Pale hands, that weren't mine got there ahead of me. Another pale hand crunched the side of the van, like a beer can. Whoever had saved me was now grabbing Bella, tugging her close to us, so that the van, which was wrapping around to where she was, wouldn't crush her foot. Bella stared at our savior's face, and I followed. Edward. Freaking. Cullen. I passed out. 

~0~

I had put my entire family in danger for the life of this one girl, and I couldn't even find it in myself to regret it. Carlisle, at least, seem to agree with my decision, and was currently reviewing her and Ava’s skull x-rays. When Ava had pushed her sister out the way (an action I had to commend), Bella’s head had been knocked a bit. ‘She’s absolutely fine, but look at this healed fracture.’ He thought with wonder, eyes alive with interest at how large the thing was. “She must of cracked her head against something as a child.” He spoke this now, and I sighed. If the old injury was all that remained, I was glad. But this meant that I couldn't blame a brain injury for what she had seen. I might be able to convince others, if she went talking, but she, I suspected, would have none of it. He switched to Ava’s X-rays, which looked equally fine. “Looks alright as well. No pre-existing fractures either.” I sighed. Two Swan girls I had to convince.

‘Go do your best to smooth this over Edward. I’ll check on her in a bit if you want to go before me, feel free. I wish you luck.’ I nodded, my attention now focused on Tyler’s thoughts, the boy whose van had skidded across the ice. As I set off to go talk to Bella and Ava, I saw through his eyes how annoyed the eldest was. Tyler had been apologizing profusely, for what I would guess had been some time. 

‘She’s kinda pretty, even all messed up… Not my usual type but… Maybe I should take her out, make up for all this.’ I growled. Tyler’s thoughts left a taste in my mouth I could not fully describe. Was it jealousy? Anger? Or something more? Whatever it was, it didn't make sense. 

I walked through the door of the large, open room, where simple cloth curtains were all the privacy that was given. Ava’s attention was immediately on me, her gaze narrowed. She’d woken only a few minutes after losing consciousness during the crash. I noticed she looked a little queasy. Bella’s eyes were closed, “asleep”. Her hands were twitching and her feet shifting too much to actually be at rest. Probably just doing her utmost to ignore Tyler. “Is she asleep?” I asked in low tones, deciding to play along with her pretense. Brown eyes shot open.

“Oh, Edward man, I’m sorry. I didn't even notice you- I guess it was all too fast, but for real man I’m so-” 

“No blood, no foul.” I cut him off, smiling at my private joke. I sat on the side of his bed, my back to the boy, facing the two girls. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Bella scowled, her brows forming the ‘V’ I’d begin to recognize as a sign of her annoyance. Ava was laying back, watching me from the corner of her eye, all the while clenching a kidney dish like a lifeline.

“I’m perfectly okay. Ava threw up. They won’t let either of us go. How come you're not strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?” 

Her impatience made me smile. I could hear Carlisle walking down the hall, towards us, and let out a soft snort of air. “It's all about who you know.” I spoke lightly, shrugging. “But don’t worry, I came to spring you.” 

Carlisle strolled in then, and I closely watched Bella’s reaction. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly, her eyes widening. She’d certainly noticed my father's inhuman beauty, and probably our resemblance as well. Ava’s gaze flicked from him to me, in comparison. 

“Miss’ Swan and Swan. I’m Dr. Cullen. How are we feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” Bella insisted, sitting up a little more. 

From the next bed over, Ava gave an unconvincing groan of “Me too.” Before closing her eyes. 

Carlisle chuckled, checking on Bella first thing. As he lightly ran his fingers over her skull, she winced, and I had to work to keep composure. I had nearly ran over to check on her myself, but I knew Carlisle was a thousand times better suited to dealing with Bella’s health than I. Centuries of hands on medical experience was a house fire next to my small match sized amount of medical school. 

“Tender?” 

“Not really. I’m fine. You should check on Ava, she threw up. I think she has a concussion.”

“Nu-uh.” Ava said sourly, seeming a little out of it. Her thoughts were scattered, pained, and a bit confused. I had to concur with Bella’s assessment. Carlisle glanced over, humming in agreement, but turned back to Bella to finish off. 

“Tylenol for any pain, an ice pack for 25 minutes on and 35 off if the tenderness starts to get to you. Any dizziness, blurred vision, or nausea, you come right back here, no arguments.” 

“Can I go back to school?” 

“It’s better if you take the day off. However I believe the majority of the school is sat in our waiting room.” She looked unhappier than before. “You can wait out there for your sister, or you can stay here. You're father is there as well. I can get someone to fetch him if you’d like.” 

“No, it's fine. He’ll just be all worried.”

Bella glanced from me to Ava, obviously wanting to harass me for answers, but also wanting to ensure her sister was okay. She eventually chose, after Ava gave a sudden heave into the kidney dish. Bella half ran (but not before tripping) to her sister's side, and began rubbing her back, all the while wearing a grimace at the hacking sounds. I too wrinkled my nose, and not just as a human cover. The bile really did stink something awful. 

~0~

Bella was rubbing my back, Dr. Cullen (crazy beautiful Dr. Cullen) was running his hands over my scalp, and all I wanted was to do was curl up and sleep for ever. I wasn't puking anymore, but my stomach still felt unstable, and my mouth tasted gross. 

“Water?” Before I’d even finished asking, a certain pale hand I recognized was holding a cup with a straw to my mouth. I took a sip, all the while glaring at him suspiciously. He’d rammed his goddamn hand into a van. He’d saved Bella and I’s life. He’d been fast enough to run from the side of the parking lot I’d seen him on, to the side where I had been helping Bella walk. That wasn't normal, it wasn't human! So what the actual fuck was it?! What was he?! 

I didn't have answers yet, but I was determined I’d have answers eventually. With that thought, a roiling in my stomach had be holding the dish closer, but nothing came up. Just a fire in my throat from stressing it too much. I’d be speaking in an even hoarser voice than I already did for the next few days. Hoarse as a horse in a hose. That didn't make any sense. Annoying. 

My head roared suddenly, with pain that hadn't been there three seconds ago. It felt like a pressing on my forehead, but internally. Like someone had snaked something into my brain and was crushing it. It was hugely uncomfortable, and I winced. “My head hurts.” I knew it came out whiny, but I couldn't help it. My hands dropped the stupid plastic dish and wrapped around my head. 

I recognized thin fingers rubbing my buzzed hair gently as Bella and curled toward her, digging my face into her stomach. 

“Ava, I need you to try and sit up, and open your eyes.” The kind, but demanding voice of the doctor met my ears and I sighed, before complying, wincing as my movements made my head hurt more. 

“Follow the light.” His voice sounded funny, but I figured maybe it was a symptom of being whatever he and Edward, and the rest of them were. 

“What are you, God?” I joked halfheartedly, but complied. The light left spots in my eyes when he turned it off. 

“Do you feel dizzy?” His words weren't the problem. There was some annoying buzzy sound. I looked around the room, and shook my head. So far vomiting had been my biggest complaint, though the headache was getting closer to the top as the minutes passed. 

“Any ringing of the ears?” Ringing! That's what this thing had to be. I nodded.

“Neck pain?” I twisted my neck, shrugging. 

“A little. Nothing huge.” 

“Okay. Do you remember what happened?” It was a reminder of my real concern, whatever Edward was. I glared at him and nodded resolutely. 

“Alright. You have four symptoms of a concussion. From what I’m seeing, I don’t think there is any danger in sending you home for the night. But, I recommend you come back if any other symptoms, like dizziness, amnesia, loss of appetite, slurred speech, or general confusion crop up. If you're vomiting continues past 5 hours, come straight back here.

“Same as Bella, Tylenol. Actually Tylenol. No Aleve, no Aspirin! Anything other than Tylenol, and we risk bleeding. You're going to have to be woken every 4 hours. Don’t worry about remembering all of this, I’ll be leaving Charlie with a packet of directions, and I’ll talk through it with him as well. You can go back to school in three days, but I recommend just taking this week off. Rest in the days, sleep in the nights. No driving or operating heavy machinery until your check up with me in two weeks.” He handed me a sheet with the date and time, which I pawed off to Bella, as well as a small note for school, which I folded into four squares and tucked into my pocket. “Unless you're taking blood thinners, any other medications you may be taking are perfectly safe, and you may continue with them.” I nodded in understanding. 

“No blood thinners. Got you…. That all?” The handsome doctor nodded, and I hopped off the high bed. Bella hovered next to me, but aside from the headache and the weird buzzing, I was fine.

“Now Tyler, I’m afraid you’ll be staying with us a little longer.” Dr. Cullen went off to take care of the guy who nearly hit us, who truthfully looked in way worse shape. A nurse in bright green scrubs came to assist. 

Bella and I walked to where Edward was now standing, and Bella asked him to talk somewhere more private. His previously “happy” face was wiped off, replaced with a sneer. 

He walked at a ridiculously fast pace, that neither Bella nor my own short legs could keep up with. We chased him into a hallway, and I folded my arms, doing my best to keep my stomach from feeling like it needed to eject whatever could be left inside it. 

“What do you want?” He asked coldly. 

Bella reared back, bewildered. I sighed, and walked closer to him, ignoring the shiver of fear that slid down my spine. 

“You owe us, Cullen. What was that? What are you?” 

“You hit your head, you don’t know what you're talking about.” He spoke condescendingly, and Bella was firing back before I could. I fell back against one of the walls. 

“Maybe she doesn't, but I do. I saw. We both saw. You crushed that car. She was going to get hit, I was going to get run over and you made that car stop. The metal bent when you touched it!” 

“No one’s going to believe you, so-” 

“I’m not going to tell anybody!” Bella defended, her hands clenched tight. 

“Then why does it matter?”

“It matters to me. I don’t like lying, so there better be a good reason why I am.” 

There was a moment of silence, and I just watched, feeling like a voyeur. 

“Can’t you just thank me, and be done with it?”

“Thank you.” Bell's voice was hard as a rock, her eyes sharper than a knife. I knew she wasn't going to let this go. 

“You're not gonna give up, are you?” He asked. She snorted. 

“No.” 

“Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment.” He was staring deep into her eyes, and the fury in the room had be shifting on my feet. 

“Why did you even bother?” Bella whispered. Suddenly Edward's face went different, softer. Like the mask of anger he’s been putting on had fallen. 

“I don’t know.” His voice was soft, and with that he left. 

Bella and I stared after him, and eventually I turned and followed the same path he’d taken. 

“Where are you going?” I turned back, raising my eyebrows. 

“Home.” 

~0~ 

We’d gotten home, after Charlie had been given the rundown of what to do about me, and I was just about to take a nap on the coach when he cleared his throat. Bella and I both looked at him expectantly. 

“You might wanna call mom.” Dread spread through me like a wildfire. 

Bella and I cried out at the same time, “You called mom!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave some Kudos to prove it. If you want to give me feedback, tell me your favorite part, or just encourage me, please consider leaving a Comment. If you want to see how this fic progresses, or you want to share it, Bookmark! 
> 
> Till next time, 
> 
> Curiaso


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking in this one! If your super not into that, this might be one for you to skip. (No getting drunk, just casual drinking.) There's also not super graphic mentions of murder, in case you aren't a fan of that either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The days after our accident were… odd. Boring as hell because I wasn't allowed to go back to school till the next week, and therefore unable to harass the Cullen’s. Bella claimed she was trying, and explained that Edward was steadfast ignoring any effort to question him. I believed her, but I couldn't hide my frustration. My sister had never mastered a demanding presence, and I was sure her inability pursue a topic fully was getting in the way. She was stubborn, but not enough. Her lack of answers to our multitude of questions left us both feeling irritable, which meant that neither of us were too happy with the other. 

But the few days off I had were also a relief. I was able to catch up with my friends from Phoenix, play my guitar that Renee had finally remembered to ship, and relax. On Saturday, dad was headed to the Black household to watch some big game, and I tagged along. Football wasn't my true interest, but I hadn't seen Jacob Black since summer, and I was eager to catch up. Bella had been invited, but she was busy with some homework, and chose to stay behind. I knew she wasn't a big fan of La Push. She’d been dragged along on too many of Charlie’s fishing trips to enjoy the smell of the salty winds, and the raucous sounds of Reservation boys. But visiting in the summer had left me with a fondness for the landscape of La Push, as well as the kind people that lived there. 

Jacob was sitting on the steps in front of his house. Watching the cruiser pull up, he ran at me full speed the moment he noticed I was getting out. He hit me like a brick wall, arms scooping my short frame off my feet with ease. 

“Ava-a!” He cried, spinning me in a circle as I was half crushed. 

“Jaco-o-b! Breathing please!” He set me down, grinning infectiously. I stared up at him. He was at least a foot and a half taller than me! Not only that, but his arms were the size of my calves! I’d seen him a few months ago, and he’d been shorter and lankier than this then. “Jeez, what do they feed you!?” 

He chortled, eyes crinkling up at the edges. Dad came around the cruiser and answered my question with humor in his voice. “Full cows, half a pig, and potatoes out of a trough at every meal.” He clapped Jake on the shoulder. 

“How ya doing’?” I left them to greet one another and hurried into the Black’s house to see Billy. He was a cool guy, and last summer had allowed Rachel and Rebecca (Jake’s sisters) one beer each. They, in turn, had snuck me and Jake a can to share. I was sure Billy knew, but he also knew that none of us would be driving, or getting drunk. It was memories like that, which made me glad that I had gotten time away from Bella, to be my own more rebellious person. 

“Billy?” I called out, peering into the living room, before hearing his voice come from the kitchen. I followed the sound.

“Bella?” 

“Nope, the other one!” 

“Ava!” I turned into the tiny kitchen, greeting him with a smile and hug that I had to bend over to give. He’d been severely debilitated by his diabetes, and stuck with a wheelchair. Nonetheless, his wide white smile, and warm eyes reminded me that nothing could keep this man's spirit down. 

“Hey! How you doing?” I asked. He shrugged, and handed me a small bowl of assorted nuts, before performing a balancing act of a large, bright orange bowl filled with potato chips on his lap. He wheeled past me and back into the other room as he spoke, and I followed. 

“As well as I can. Jake and I have been alright. Rachel is off at college, Rebecca went and moved to Hawaii.” He looked sad for a moment, but then smiled up at me after we’d both set our bowls on the small table next to a comfy looking armchair. “I’m glad you came to visit. Haven't seen you in a while. Are you alright? I heard about the accident.” I sighed, flopping into the armchair that dad would soon be occupying, if memory served me right. It was his favorite one in Billy’s house.

“I’m fine. I got a bump on the head, Doctor says so long as I take it easy- or as easy as I can- I’ll be all better.” His expression soured.

“The doctor… was it Cullen?” I took note of his eyes. They were dark, weary. Like he was scared, but determined. It confused me. If Billy was scared of the Cullen’s (Billy Black who killed the spider I had ran from when I had slept over at age nine, Billy Black who had carried on without his wife when she died, Billy Black who didn't cry when he got fish hooks stuck in his hand on a boat in the middle of a cold lake) then the Cullen’s had to be something not humane. Not human. I shook myself out of this thought, and answered. 

“Yea…. Why? What’s the dirt?” I narrowed my eyes, curious as to what the Quileute council member knew. He was usually willing to share his knowledge, eager even. It was important to him that the younger generations knew about everything he did and more. Even as a ‘pale-face’, I had been regaled with stories about the tribe on my many visits. The other kids, with their long black hair, and beautiful browned skin had allowed me in on their fun and games, even when I had looked every bit the outsider. 

Renee had moved around almost constantly when Bella and I had been younger. I had never managed to keep friends long enough to make a real connection when I was little. Somehow the kids on La Push had recognized my desperate need for friendship and stability. The Reservation had acted as my third, and perhaps my most stable home. Between moving around with Renee, and only having summers with Charlie, La Push was a safe haven of calm blue waves, and soft white sands. 

Billy spoke, drawing me out of my thoughts. “Nothing just… Keep a distance from them. Bella too.” He said mysteriously. I was about to dig further, but dad and Jacob came back in, and I stood up, offering dads prefered seat to him. I glanced at Jake, and then to the kitchen. He got the hint. 

“We’re gonna hang on the beach.” Our dads grumbled in acknowledgment, already switching on the TV, and making bets on winners. Charlie and Billy had been friends for as long as my memory. I wasn't sure on how they knew each other. A retired fisherman, and a Police Chief seemed a bit of an odd mix, but I resolved that the story had likely been forgotten over the years. 

“Do you guys want any last minute stuff from the kitchen?” I asked as innocently as possible. 

Dad turned his head to me, keeping his eyes glued on the screen, where there were already fuzzy video of men in spandex running at each other. “Yea, can you grab a couple beers.” 

I grinned at Jacob, turning to the kitchen and stacking eight cans into my arms, sneaking two into Jacob's hands, and setting the rest on the table between Dad and Billy. A good three cans for them each would be enough. Usually they barely got two finished.

“Alright, see you in three hours.” 

“Kay…. “ Dad muttered, cracking one open. Billy glanced at us, and winked as he flicked his gaze from the beers in Jake’s hands to our faces. I stifled a giggle and ran out the house, with Jacob close behind me. 

“How does he always know!?” He cried, catching up. We slowed our pace toward third beach, as he handed me one of the cans. 

“Some dad-ish intuition.” I chuckled, cracking the tab on mine and quickly sipping at the resulting fizz that burst out the top. 

“Whatever, so long as he doesn't tell Charlie, right?” I nodded vehemently. My dad would flip if he ever caught Bella or I drinking at any age under 21. 

We sat down on the sand, and I snuggled into my scarf a little deeper. He sat beside me, curling his knees toward his chin. “So what were you and dad talking about?” He asked, slurping at his can. 

“The stupid car accident. And before you ask-” I had seen his mouth about to move, “I’m perfectly fine….Hey, do you know why you're dads all weird about the Cullen’s?” I turned to face him more directly. He looked embarrassed, tucking his long hair behind one ear. 

“Eh, stupid tribe stuff. Old legends. You know how dad is.” I smiled kindly. Jake felt awkward about how much belief Billy rested on those stories. I knew one day Jake would be just as old, and just as eager to tell them, but for now he was only 15, younger than me, and unwilling to be drawn into the tales. But I was eager to get at least some information on what the Cullen’s were all about. 

“Oh come on. I bet it's super cool. Something awesome about old ancestors fighting against the symbolic demon, AKA, settlers, AKA, my evil ancestors?” He chuckled, taking another sip. 

“Yea, you're pretty close… Basically it's about the ‘cold ones’.” I thought back to the legends I’d been told about, but couldn't recall anything mentioning ‘cold ones’ I waited for Jake to continue. “Well…. “ He cleared his throat, setting his can down next to him, and digging it a little into the sand so it wouldn't fall. 

“There are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark style." He shook his head, smiling shyly, as if to prove he didn't believe the tale he was sharing. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower. It reminded me of Billy, and suddenly I could see the same dark eyes of the elder staring at me from my friends face. Jacob would make a good tribe member one day, I could tell. He certainly had the myth telling thing down. 

“So, these cold ones,” I said, tearing my eyes away from Jake’s in efforts to seem like this story wasn't vital in my search for what Cullen was. “Whats the deal?”

“There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. He was a tribal elder, like dad. Supposedly, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf - well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." This made my look back at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Okay...So you're ancestors enemies would be the cold ones?" 

"Yup! The cold ones are our natural enemies. Super fantasy chick-flick, amiright?” He grinned, picking up the now sand covered can, and sipping. I smiled fondly, nodding in agreement.

“But wait, does that mean ‘cold ones’ translates to ‘vampire’ in white person speak?” 

“Ha! Yea. Blood suckers.” I felt a shudder run through my body, that had nothing to do with the low temperatures. I suddenly wished I had a beanie on. My buzzed hair was doing nothing in ways of blocking the cold. 

He sighed, splaying his legs out in front of him, and continuing. “But the story, is that the group of cold ones that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces. See, werewolves and cold ones alike, terrified of you pale people.” He joked, poking my pasty white hand. I snorted, shrugging. 

“Yup, we’re evil. What can I say? But, if these ‘cold ones’ weren't dangerous, then why bother protecting them from us?" I suspected I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to get any more information out of him if I didn’t lead with more questions. 

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist. Might take a chunk out of you. I mean, they claimed that they didn't hunt humans, supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead, but I guess we didn't trust them." 

I nodded in understanding, "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?" 

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones.” He deliberately tried to make his voice scary, waggling his fingers at me with a grin. I frowned, thinking on it. 

“So basically what you're telling me, is that Billy is afraid of the Cullen’s, because he thinks they’re Dracula?” I worked to make it sound incredulously. In truth, my mind was rolling with ideas. Jake gawffed. 

“Yup. Pretty dumb, huh?” I nodded, hoping I didn't look too spooked. Vampires… I couldn't help but feel a little crazy for taking it seriously, but so far it was my best explanation. 

~0~

I had shared with Bella everything I’d found out, ending our time of frustration with one another. She listened intently, interrupting but once for clarification. By the end of it, she was white as a sheet, but also unsure. 

“So… Vampires…” She whispered, curled into a tight ball on her bed, eyebrows furrowed in thought, and eyes dark with worry as they stared absently at my knees as I passed the floor of our bedroom. 

“Yea… Its a little insane, I know. I mean, we should probably look up more information, or ask or something. I mean, all I’m going on is Edward being hella strong, I might be wrong.” I backtracked, in hopes that I would figure out a way out of my discovery. I didn't like this idea, that I attended school with monsters. 

“I don’t know… think about it. They don’t seem to eat anything. When I touched Edward's hand by accident, it was cold. Not just poor circulation, I mean it was genuinely, really, really cold!” She sat up, looking at me with panicked eyes. “And they all look alike, but not really alike….I noticed his eyes changed one time. The first time I met him, they were pitch black. But then later, they were yellow-golden.” 

I felt shivers running up and down my spine. Everything she said could be evidence. The Cullen’s didn't eat food, because they drank something much more scary. Edwards cold hands could be a result of no circulation, not just poor circulation. The looking alike, because they were all part of the same… species? And the eyes… perhaps something that shifted with mood, or (the more terror inducing option) appetite. 

“So…. what do we do?” I asked, lost. I suddenly felt very small, like a grain of sand. This issue was bigger than anything I wanted to face in life. I wished desperately that I could wake up, and find it was all one awful nightmare I was having. 

“I don’t know.” She said quietly, our mirror image brown eyes meeting, hers filled with determination, and mine with fear. “But we have to do something.” 

~0~

The days proceeding the car accident were tense. The day of saving the sisters, I had come home to be greeted by Jaspers plans of killing Bella. Rage had filled me to the brim, and I knew with every fibre of my being that the moment he even tried, I’d end him. Alice too, knew that there was nothing that could stop me. She had been running through visions, one after the other, of every way I would block his attempt, would pull his head clean off his neck, and set it on fire without a second thought, would shred him to pieces in front of his mate, and the people he called family. He would be murdered by his own brother. 

I was simultaneously a savior and a killer, ready to out my entire family as monsters to save one girl, and just as ready to end that same family if they tried to fix my mistake. Alice had quickly warned Jasper that no matter what he did, there was no way it would end in anything other than his demise. She glared at me angrily, for having to witness so many versions of her beloved’s demise, but I couldn't find it within myself to regret it. 

And then the worst thing of all happened. He asked me why. And I couldn't answer him. 

Because, despite having the most emotions in centuries because of this one human, I didn't have a reason for why she affected me so. When I thought of Bella in danger, it hurt, the feeling I got. But I didn't know what the emotion was, why it was there so deeply rooted in my chest, how I hadn't noticed it until now. I was ready to sacrifice everything for her, and I couldn't give one logical reason for it.

My attention had been drawn from these terrifying realizations, to Alice as another vision had struck her. Bella, red eyed, pale as snow, smiling widely as she stood beside Alice with a casual arm wrapped around her shoulder, her hand extended to take mine. No. This couldn't be. I couldn’t doom her to this life of wakeful death, where every night was sleepless, and every day skull-numbing. I couldn’t allow her blood stained cheeks to turn to cold alabaster. I wouldn’t. 

‘Its either she turns, or she dies Edward. There's nothing else. There is no other way.’ Alice’s thoughts had been assured, placetory. They did nothing to calm the anger I held. I listened to the thoughts of every family member I had as Alice explained what she saw. I argued hopelessly, that I refused to damn Bella to this life. Jasper’s notice of the emotions I felt for the Swan girl silenced me. Love.

I had left to hunt without another word. It hadn't been an enjoyable meal. I was forced to reflect on what to do. If I could leave. Logic told me that if I wanted to save Bella from myself, I should run to the other side of the earth, and never look back. This knowledge, that my presence was going to kill Bella, whether it be through death, or the change, had eaten away at me. Still did, everyday. I told myself I would leave, but when I had returned home the following morning, Alice had no visions of me gone. I wasn't able to leave Bella behind, no matter what I knew was right. Now that I knew I would love Bella- perhaps already did love Bella- I was unwilling to abandon her completely. My new plan was to stay till she left, and then check upon her through the years as she grew into adulthood, married, had children, and eventually...died. 

It was a week later, one long with the effort it took to avoid her questions, and keep our interaction at a purely lab-partner status. She was persistent the first three days, but my resolve had eventually worn her down to silence. I repeated to myself constantly, that I was doing this to keep her alive. That if I allowed our interaction to continue at a more serious level, she would grow too attached. It was this, and only this, that kept me from talking to her.

Ava, I hoped, would be more easy to deceive. She was out the entire week it took to get Bella to stop asking questions. 

The next Monday, both Swan sisters came to school in their ridiculous red truck, just behind my Volvo in the lineup of cars looking for parking spaces. Ava’s thoughts were louder than usual, and much more panicked. Even Jasper was getting a taste of her extreme fear, and he looked at me through the rear view mirror with a raised brow. I focused on her mind as I searched for a parking spot. 

‘How do I get him alone? Actually that's a bad idea. I should be surrounded by people, human people.’ Alarm bells rung in my mind. ‘Fuck, fuck! I didn't even think about how bad it would be if they decide I’m not worth trying to trick, and they just kill me! Oh god! Oh god! I’m gonna die! They’re gonna kill Bella and me, and they aren't even going to give a crap. Shit!’ I kept my face as composed as possible, praying she was thinking I and my family were some super-hero vigilantes, or something equally as false. Her next thoughts destroyed all hope of that. ‘What the fuck am I thinking, vampires?! I can’t go up against vampires!?’ I parked, and locked the doors before anyone could get out the car. Alice, who sat next to me in the passenger's seat, gasped. 

“They know! How did I not see this? How did they....” She trailed off, looking at me with surprise. Alice usually knew everything big that was coming long before it came.

“What happened?” Jasper demanded, his voice tense. 

“Avamarie, Bella’s sister.” Alice explained, turning to look at our three siblings in the back. “She found out….. Somehow. I don’t know how but…” 

‘She has to die.’ Rosalie’s thoughts were sharp, angry. ‘She and the other one, they have to die.’ I growled. 

“You aren't touching her.” 

“We have to Edward, they know, it's not a game, they found out, we have to-” 

“Shut up!” Alice spoke in a commanding tone, and silence reigned as a result. We all looked to our sister, who always knew what to do, because she knew how everything always went. We put our faith in her when we considered all else lost. She was the reason we had been able to coexist with humans for so long. Alice told us when we needed to leave, who we needed to avoid, how we needed to continue to survive and thrive as well as we could. She was, without a doubt, the wings that kept us flying. 

“Ava’s plans, as of now, are to approach our table during lunch. Bella will not be joining her, because she doesn't think Ava’s theory is foolproof.” I frowned, tempted to remind her that we could not know anything that Bella was thinking, but decided to keep quiet. “We are going to ask why she thinks that. She is going to answer,” I was a few steps ahead of Alice’s verbal explanation in her head, and she was working hard to keep me from seeing what Ava’s answer to our questions would be. 

“We will convince her she is wrong. After that, we have to allow the future some space to make itself.” She said assuredly, unlocking her door and jumping out. She was calm, unconcerned. I felt worry spike in my chest. Alice’s own agenda, to have Bella turn, did not match with mine, and so I worried that she was taking the route that would lead to whatever she wanted. In fact, I was sure this was the case. However, for now, I would either have to follow her direction, or kill Ava myself, something that would not only be supremely suspicious to Bella, but would go against our morals as the Olympic Clan.

My family walked into Fork’s High, unsure of their future, and regretting the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, consider leaving some Kudos to prove it! If you want to encourage me, tell me your favorite part, or something your looking forward to, type me a little Comment (they keep me going.) And if you want to follow future chapters, consider Bookmarking! 
> 
> Till next time, 
> 
> Curiaso


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

 

Bella and I were both nervous for our plan to be put into place, but I was sure my heart was pounding faster than hers as I walked calmly as I was able to the Cullen’s customary table. I had to be more afraid than Bella. For one, she seemed to have no understanding of self-preservation and for two, I was the one of the two of us who truly believed what Jacob had told us. Initially Bella had not planned on going with me, but seeing my hands shake must have changed her mind. 

 

They all sat, perfect statues in the florescent lights of the lunchroom. How hadn't I questioned these creatures humanity earlier? Looking at them now, with what I knew, there was no way they could be human. Too beautiful, eerily so, and far too solomon to fit into a crowd of teens. As Bella and I neared, their gazes fixed upon us, till we reached their table. No extra space on the benches were available, but I didn't let that get in my way. 

 

I am not a fearless person. Infact I have many fears. But somehow I managed to clamp my the thoughts of death down enough to shove my way between the huge hulk of one of the Cullen boys, Emmett I believe, and the tiny pixie sized girl, Alice. I sat, and breathed deeply, realizing for the first time how strangely good it smelt here. No, not here. Them. They smelled amazing, a scent I had no words to properly describe. I frowned. This had to be some predator attraction tactic, an evolutionary purpose to get humans (I shivered ever so sightly) to come to them on purpose. It didn't make sense for them to become beautiful looking and great smelling for any other reason. Besides me, the cold and hard bodies of the Cullen’s pressed against my arms. 

 

Edward, who sat directly across from me, spoke. “Is there something we can help you with?” 

 

I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling tight, but I spoke through the sudden pressure. My hands, which I hid very purposefully under the table, trembled. 

 

“Yes….. What are you?” I spoke in low tones, my gravely voice, and my near whisper enough to keep any nearby tables unaware of what I said. I don’t know how I managed to say it. It felt as if I had not even thought about the words. They had come out, as if my their own volition. 

 

My eyes flicked from one Cullen to another, cataloguing all the little things they shared. Deep bruises of purple marked their under eyes, as if they were all recovering from a punch to the nose. Their eyes, all various shades of honey yellow, watching me. Their skin all the same exact shade of white. Dead, cold, lifeless white. The type you see on a corpse at a viewing. Every tray on the table lay untouched, the food unbitten, the sporks unwrapped, the milk cartons unopened. Glancing at the hands of the girl across from Emmett, the beautiful blonde, I saw her fingernails dig deep into her palm. Perfectly manicured fingernails, long but shaped. 

 

“What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?” Alice’s high pitched voice rose to meet me, as she looked on with feigned concern. 

 

“Don’t try to pretend.” My voice sounded stronger than I felt, harsher, “I know already. Just confirm and get it over with.” I felt my hands clench without my permission. Behind me, I could sense Bella shifting uncomfortably. She was starting to realize something was up, I could tell even without looking at her.

 

Alice lay a hand on my arm, as if trying to calm me. But the cold seeping through the heavy sweater I wore only went to firm my conviction. Poor circulation did not result in hands of ice, or flesh the color of paper. Adopted kids all having the strangest color of yellow eyes wasn't plausible at all. And there was no way Emmett or any of the others (aside for perhaps Alice) were able to keep their figure without eating regularly- unless they didn't need to. Or rather, didn't need to eat the type of food served in the school cafeteria….. Unless one considered teenagers food. 

 

Alice began to speak, but once more something came over me. The way they were pretending, barely a reaction besides the blonde’s clenched fingers, made my blood boil. Concealing themselves I could understand, but lying after it was clear they were exposed was the most preposterous tactic I’d ever heard of. Did they think I was an absolute idiot?

 

I shook my arm of her hand, glaring harshly. “Cold skin with no color, yellow eyes, no eating, those bruised bags you're carrying under your eyes, your skin as hard as rocks….. You don’t get to lie to me about this. I might not be Einstein by I sure as hell am not a fucking idiot. Just tell me the truth. All I want to know is if I’m right. You tell me, and I let you live your life, won’t give a crap. I’ll even avoid you. You try to lie to me, I’ll have a word with the tribe.” I had no idea if there were any werewolves available, if that part of all of this was even true. But the uneasy looks shared between everyone but Edward made me more confident in my threat. Suddenly I had a very intense headache, as if someone was pushing down against my brain. I worried my concussion was somehow returning, but then it alleviated suddenly, and the blond boy, who upon closer inspection looked far too old to be in high school, winced and flinched. 

 

Edward glared at me, before turning to the blond male. “Why doesn't it work?” 

 

The man, Jasper I recalled, was staring at me with a strange twisted look of fear and anger, making me shift nervously. In my chest, my heart galloped. It wasn't exactly ideal to have a vampire staring at you with murderous intentions in their eyes. “I don’t know. It’s like you and the other one. I can feel her there but….. I can’t change or do anything to her.” I began to feel antsy. What were they talking about? I hated when people spoke over my head, whether because of my age, or gender, it infuriated me to no end. 

 

“What? What do you mean?” Bella spoke behind me, the first time in this encounter. She leant closer to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. She had to be frightened as well, but her hands were perfectly steady. 

 

The family ignored us, and I watched critically as Alice and Edward stared intensely at one another, as if they were having a conversation that no one else could hear. Was it possible they were? Perhaps telepathy came with vampirism? Edward glanced at me sharply. 

 

Wait…. Could he…. No, that wasn’t possible, was it? There was no way. No, it must have been something else….

 

But my brain began to work overtime, considering the possibility, reviewing every encounter I’d had with the family…. 

 

The more I thought about it, the more plausible the idea became. One, if there were actual werewolves and vampires roaming the earth, why not a mind reader. Two, why else would the family seem so prepared to handle Bella and I’s sudden (or at least from our end, sudden) spring of accusation and question? Perhaps they were quick on their toes, or…. The scarier thought…. They knew ahead of time, because I’d been agonizing about it all morning. 

 

Edward was staring at me with shock now…. Alice too, glancing at me with great confusion. 

 

Suddenly, I became aware of how unfitting the setting was for this discussion. Bella and I wanted public, but a lunchroom filled with gossipy teenagers was no where to discuss the undead, and the supernatural. What a ridiculous decision, to make the setting of our confrontation a high school. 

 

Another thought came to mind, did it even matter about the setting? Sure we were safe now, but humans themselves were able to kill one another outside of their regular, everyday interaction, so why not actual vampires? It wasn't as if Bella and I were never going to be alone. If they didn't kill us now, why not later? It was silly, the more I considered it, to stay in the lunchroom 

 

I stood abruptly, making Bella take a few startled steps backward. “Forest?” I asked shortly, before turning about face and heading outside. Bella jogged behind me. 

 

“What do you mean, forest? Didn’t we agree on staying where there are other people?!” She asked, her melodic voice panicked. 

 

“Think about it Bella, what does it matter? If these are actual vampires, I don’t think our front door is going to keep them out. Might as well show we aren't afraid.” But we were. I was. Terrified. But now that the adrenaline of facing vampires alone, with no one but my sister in on it, stopped the shake of my hands. 

 

~0~

 

I regretted not paying more attention to the younger Swan’s mind. Her thoughts were strung together very well, and she made connections faster than the majority of humans. She was clearly clever, but in this case it did not benefit her. She was winding herself deeper and deeper into trouble with my family. Already Jasper was thinking of tactics to kill her. I growled low in my throat, as we followed the girls into the greenery. Bella was under my protection, and by extension so was Ava. Alice’s visions of what would happen to either girl if the other was killed spun through my mind. If Ava was killed, Bella would deteriorate, and as I would not allow Bella to be killed, there was no way around our situation. We were stuck with two humans who were very much aware of our creaturdom. Alice had also come to this conclusion, and in her mind I could see the sisters, pale skinned and glittering in the sun, large brown eyes replaced with vivid red. I snarled even louder than prior, though still low enough that neither human could hold a hope of hearing. 

 

‘It’s the only way Edward. That’s all we can do. Either they get killed by the Volturi, you, Jasper and Rosalie…. or we change them.’ 

 

I ignored her, steadfast refusing to believe that we would have to kill either girl. That’s what the change meant after all. They would still be dead, just more animated. They would never age, never have children, never get to die (or at least not in a timely fashion.) They would be stuck, and that was the worst sort of purgatory. If there was a God, he did not love me. And he would not love them. We were monsters, created to kill. Why the Lord had created us left me clueless, but I knew that the creator I had been taught did not show kindness to murderers. 

 

~0~ 

 

We were not very deep into the forest when I stopped. I wanted to be close enough that we would not get lost. It felt stupid now, that I’d done this. But the confident part of me from the lunchroom told me this was fine. If they killed us, it would just be speeding up the process. I winced at the thought. 

 

“You.” I said quietly, my eyes watching Edward carefully. I thought, as deliberately as possible. ‘Can you hear me?’ He did not react initially, but after a moment he slowly nodded. A strange jolt ran down my spine. 

 

Bella turned to me, her eyes crinkled to create a tiny V formation between her eyebrows. She looked between me and Edward before shock registered on her features. “He can….. He can read your mind, can’t he?!” Bella and I were both in possession of fairly high IQ’s, though this display of idiocy (confronting an entire pack-did they call themselves packs?.… besides the point- of vampires) had me wondering if perhaps we were not as smart as our IEP’s spoke of. 

 

I nodded. Bella backed up, looking terrified. My sister was an intensely private person, so to hear that this boy was able to hear every thought horrified her. I knew this without a doubt. What was humerus however, was that the mind-reading was what scared her more than the vampirism. My sister was an odd one. From the corner of my eye, I saw the blond girl's lip crinkled into what appeared to be a snarl. 

 

“How do you know these things?” Jasper asked me, appearing calm and collected. Regardless of how he looked, I could tell he was not nearly as calm as his expression indicated. 

 

“Someone from La Push,” I purposely did not think of the name, instead singing a little tune I’d come up with a few weeks prior, “Told me some legends. They don’t think it’s true. But I’d been around you enough to gather that maybe the legends weren't all fallacy.” 

 

Alice gave a sincere smile, but I couldn't find it in myself to return it. The blond, Lilac? Lily? No, Rose! Or something similar. She gave me the most furious look I’d ever received and I found myself backing up instinctively. I was dealing with predators high above my food chain. This became even more evident as I heard a feral sounding growl tear through her. A small hitch of my breath crawled up my throat, a strange squeaking sound being emitted as a result. 

 

Bella stepped in front of me, and some sense of warmth spread through my chest. Logically I knew there was no way my sister would be able to offer any real protection, but the gesture was one I appreciated, even in the moment of possible death. 

 

Emmett wrapped huge arms around Rose (Rosalin?) and held her against his chest. Snarling growls still rippled in the air, but the fact she was now restrained gave me a little bit more comfort. 

 

Now to the point I’d been trying to make before. “We won’t tell anyone.” I spoke with full honesty. I wouldn't be telling a soul. No one would believe me, even if I did, but more importantly the things J- I sang the tune again, but fell back into my thoughts without a certain someone's name- the things they had said about the Cullen’s only feeding from animals made me hopeful. Maybe they wouldn't kill us. Maybe there was hope, simply because they had morals, and were against the killing of humans. Or maybe I was way off mark, and they generally preferred animals but they wouldn't mind a nice bite of tasty human. How could I know? 

 

They looked at me with doubt. I decided to explain. “No one would believe us. And plus…. You don’t eat humans. I don’t think. Why would we blab when you're eating what humans eat?” Technically they were drinking the parts of things humans ate, but I decided being nitpicky wasn't going to do much for me. 

 

“And…. I don’t really wanna die so.” 

 

~0~ 

 

Ava was an interesting person, if a little hairbrained when in a threatening situation. Bella though, was far more interesting. She stood in front of her sister with an air of resignation, not saying a word, but looking defiant. From what I had gathered she was a very shy, unassuming person. To have her act to bravely, seemingly fearless was both impressive, and worrying. Did the girl have no sense of self-preservation? 

 

From the mind of my biggest brother, a strangely funny stray thought passed ‘Does she think we suck blood out of fries or something?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, got sidetracked with a billion other things. If you enjoyed, consider leaving a nice Kudos for me, or perhaps even a Comment to brighten my day! If you want to continue with Ava and Bella on their journey, maybe you should Bookmark, to keep it accessible to not only you but anyone else who might like this story. And a very warm thank you to everyone who left me Kudos, Comments and Bookmarked in the past 4 chapters (I really do appreciate it.) Thanks for reading!


	6. Six

As the rare Forks sunshine trickled in from our small bedroom window, I got dressed quickly and thought about the past week I’d endured. After we’d taken the Cullens into the forest the two blondes looked about ready to tear our throats out. I shivered at the memory of the snarls that had ripped through their chests. I’d thought I was going to die, then and there, when Edward had stepped in and stopped them. Bella and I were, for whatever reason, under his self proclaimed protection. I wasn't going to complain. It stopped us from being lunch for the local vampires. I still found the thought difficult to wrap my head around. It wasn't plausible. This was the stuff of nightmares. Of date night horror flicks, and silly books about stupid girls that fell in love with supernatural beings. It wasn't real life. Except it was, at least for us. And if I could survive with the knowledge that things like Vampires and Werewolves existed, then I figure I can probably live through anything. I pulled my boots on and pounded down the stairs.

The big showdown had been on Monday, and the week had flown by in a blur of Geometry and Chemistry since. It was Saturday now, and Bella had gone out dress shopping. She wasn't actually going to buy anything, but she’d found a little shop in Port Angeles that sold books with more information about the crazy world we’d stumbled into. She’d gone with the annoying Jessica, and the nice girl Angela under the pretense of helping them with their prom choices. I’d asked Emma and Harper if they’d been free to hang out, but they’d both decided to work on the essay I’d already finished, and I knew that Ken’s parents were weird about him hanging with girls so I didn't even bother asking. A quick call to Jacob confirmed that he was free, and my plans for Saturday at least were set. 

I hopped into the truck and started up the engine, and put the beast into reverse. This was going to be a good day. 

~0~

“Do you mind if we stop off at the Clearwater's place? Dad wants me to pick up Harry’s fish fry so Charlie and he can watch the game while gorging themselves.” Jake gave a dimpled smile. 

“Yea whatever. Not like we have any set plans right? Maybe we can snatch some for ourselves. When are they watching?” 

“I don’t even know, sometimes today I think.” I nodded, and we sat in companionable silence as Jake drove the beast to the Clearwater's tiny house. 

We got there after only a few minutes, and we knocked as a courtesy before going in. It was kind of an unspoken agreement on the Rez, that if you were friends, you were family. And family was always welcome. Billy and Harry had known each other since the dawn of time probably, so Jake knew his way around the Clearwater's house blindfolded, and with his arms tied behind his back. 

A gruff voice could be heard as we shut the door behind us. “Jake? That you?” 

“Yea Harry, Just come to pick up the fish fry.” I could smell the fish even outside the house, but inside the thick scent nearly choked me. Jake didn't seem to mind; he was giving an appreciative sniff. Around one corned, Harry popped his head out. 

“Just go take a seat in the living room, it's not done yet. Probably be around 10 minutes.” We nodded, and he gave me a brief smile before ducking back into the kitchen. Jake lead me to the living room, where instead of a nice empty couch, was a woman and man curled up and making out rather aggressively. 

“YO, love birds! Break it up.” Jake shoved his (and I am not exaggerating when I say huge) body into the space the couple had made when they’d been loudly interrupted. I could feel a sort of hot embarrassment climb up my neck at the rude interruption. 

“Stop being a dick Jake, just go wait for the fish in your car!” The woman yelled, pushing his shoulder. I remained by the doorway, unsure as to what to do. I had yet to see the face of either the really muscly guy (did the Rez have like, a crazy weight lifting gym or something that I had yet to find out about?) or the long haired lady.

The guy sitting on Jake's other side looked like he was shaking….Like vibrating? Suddenly he stood up, and just stormed out, bumping my shoulder as he left with his arm. I got a look at his face and… jeez he was furious. What was the big deal, he’d get a chance to swap spit with the chick later probably? 

“See what you did now!?” The woman hissed at Jake, standing and running after him, also bumping my shoulder. Okay then… kind of a rude couple. I sat down in the space the woman had left next to Jake and nudged his arm with mine. 

“The fuck is his problem? And who are they anyway?” Jacob huffed and shuffled down the couch a little so he could lean his head against my shoulder. 

“That’s Sam and Leah… in love, but complete a-holes to everyone who aren't each other.” 

“Yea, I noticed. That guy bumped me harder than I think was necessarily warranted.” 

“Yup, that's Sam for you, classic ass.” 

Just as Jake finished saying this, Leah stomped back in, and stood in front of us. 

“He’s gone! I looked everywhere and he’s gone. He’d going through hell, Jacob, and you fucked shit up,--again! Just because you're too lame to get a girlfriend, doesn't mean that we should have to deal with your bullshit! So the next time you thinks it's fucking funny to just-” 

“Shut up Leah.” 

Her eyes grew in diameter, and she looked about ready to blow a fuse, when Harry walked in with three bags of greasy fish and proclaimed, “Famous fish fry, all ready!” His gaze flicked between Leah’s enraged expression and Jacobs pissed off look. I took pity on him and stood to accept the bags,

“Thank you Harry, we appreciate it. I’m sure Billy and Charlie would like it if you could join them for the game?” 

“Oh, maybe. I have to look after Seth, he’s not feeling well. Want to make sure he’s going to be okay.” I nodded in understanding, giving a little smile. I turned to Jake and Leah as Harry left the room. 

“Are you two done?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You the chief's daughter?” Leah asked, seeming to have cooled down a little. I nodded, handing the bags I’d collected from Harry over to Jacob and stretching out a hand. 

“Yup, Ava.” She took my hand. Hers was warm and bigger than I’d have thought it would be. Now that I looked at her, she was actually…. Really nice to look at. Her face was very wide and angular, and her lips plush. She had very dark, intense eyes and she was far taller than me. I had to look up to meet her gaze. Her hair was thick and black, and it shone in the dim light offered by the Clearwater's two lamps. Her skin was a tanned brown, just a shade or two daqrker than Jake's. She was beautiful, and strong looking. A shiver that had nothing to do with cold traveled down my spine. 

“Leah.” She let go of my hand and sent a much less kind look toward Jake. “Get out will you? If not for me, for yourself, so you don’t catch whatever Seth’s got. Emily is already feeling like she’s got a cold. Might as well spare yourself.” Jake nodded and lead the way out quickly. I followed, with only a quick backwards glance at Leah. 

~0~

Jake and I had spent all day wandering around the beach. We’d given two bags of the fish fry to Billy (turned out he was freezing it to share with Charlie, for a College game on Thursday) and kept a bag for ourselves. The fish was gone by mid morning, and we ended the day huddled close under a blanket, watching the water ripple and crash along the shore.

“Ava.” I glanced at Jake, tilting my head in question. The wind rippled soft against our hair. “ Do you ever wish that you could stop people from making mistakes?” I frowned, thinking a little. 

“How do you mean?” 

“Like….I just wish I could stop people from doing dumb stuff. Like Leah, you know? I feel like the only reason she’s an asshole is because of Sam.” I hummed, feeling like there would be more. 

“Like…. Most of the time they seem so happy, like nothing could be wrong. And that's great. But then sometimes it's like… like he’s a different person. Especially recently. I remember Sam, he was a Freshman when Rachel and Rebecca were Juniors. He used to be cool. I remember Billy asked if he could tutor me in English one time, in Middle School. But now… I dunno...it's like he’s just different.” I reached out and took his hand, squeezing. 

“Hey, sometimes people change but… I guess that's just how life is, right? And it's good, that you're worried about Leah-” 

“That's the other thing,” he interrupted, “I've known Leah since forever, she used to always help Harry out with cooking, and Sue with cleaning. She still cares about Seth but I feel like she’s less close with them now. I heard Harry talking to dad about it. I just don’t get it?”

I sighed, trying to figure out a way to help Jake with this. Jacob cared too much. He was too compassionate to recognize things like disconnecting from family because sometimes family hurt, and he didn't get the concept of moving away from the problem when it got to be too hard. I remember when Rachel and Rebecca left, Jake was just as heartbroken as Billy. He’d called and complained to me about it. He didn't like change, and he especially didn't like when that change seemed to be for reasons he couldn't understand. But the twins had moved because their moms passing hurt like a bitch, and Sam probably changed because he wasn't a kid anymore, and Leah was likely disconnecting from Harry and Sue for her own reasons. But Jacob wouldn't be satisfied with these answers, I knew, so I did the best I could. 

“Jake...Sometimes…” I thought about what had happened in just the last week, with the Cullens. Finding out vampires were real…. And werewolves too! That had changed me. Maybe not who I was, but certainly my world view, certainly the way I acted around the Cullens, at the very least. The past week had made known to me things I had never thought possible. “Sometimes people find things out, or discover things that changes them. Or they go through experiences that affect them to the core of the person they are. And…. and their loved ones just have to…. Accept it. They have to get over it, and either embrace or reject the new version of a person that's created from those experiences…. I don't know if I’m making sense-” 

“You are. Not like a lot of sense,” He barked out a laugh, grinning with sparkling eyes. I smiled back at him. “But I get it I think. Sort of.” He huffed a breath out, and I could see his questions being packed away for later in the trunk of his mind.

I nodded, letting go of his hand now. Jake was a good guy. The world was a cruel place, a confusing place, but I knew that Jacob could navigate it. He’d figure it out. He was smart. He’d survive just fine. And he’d have a lot of people to love him if he continued caring as much as he did now.

~0~

I got home around 8, just as a silver Volvo I recognized as the Cullen car pulled up a second before I got to the driveway. My heart pounded in my chest like a drum. They’d come to kill us, I was sure of it. Come to drink our blood, and Charlie's too, then bury us in a shallow grave. They were changing their minds, and I was going to die. 

Just as my breathing started to get tight and panicked…. Bella got out of the passenger seat of the car, wearing an oversized leather jacket. She struggled with the door lock, and sent a look back at the Volvo, then at me. Once she’d got inside, the Volvo reversed out of the driveway, and I spotted Edward shooting me a smile from his seat. And I could feel my blood beginning to boil. 

Had Bella been out with a fucking vampire all night!? I resolved that if I was going to have to smack some goddamn sense into my sister; I would. 

I yanked the key out of the ignition, and slid out of the truck. My sister and I rarely fought, but I had a feeling tonight would be one of those rarities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update. I know its been awhile. But I hope you enjoyed! If you did, consider leading a Kudos. Or if you really liked it, how about typing a little comment for me to read (they kind of make my day btw.) And if you'd like to keep track of future updates, and/or get others to read Mirror Opposites, why not Bookmark? 
> 
> Till next time, Curiaso xxx


	7. Seven

“What the fuck Bella!?” I hissed, slamming our bedroom door shut behind me. “You think it's a good idea to hang out with the literal monsters!? Are you stupid, what the fuck? What the actual fuck?!” I didn't have words to articulate how enraged I was in that moment. My sister had better have a damn good explanation for not only being in a car, alone with a vampire but wearing the same vampires jacket.

“Ava, calm down!” Her voice was authoritative, but I could see how sheepish she was feeling in her eyes, a mirror reflection of my own. How two people raised the same could end up so different was beyond me. “I went to Port Angeles.” 

“Mmm Hmm?” I raised my eyebrows, feeling the harsh rasp of my breath going through my lungs. Sometimes I forgot how being angry and panicked could work up my asthma. 

“And I left Jess and Angela to look for dresses, while I went to get the book we researched.” I nodded, wishing she’s be a little faster with her storytelling. 

“I got the book but… there were these guys and… and they were herding me to this port area, and there were only warehouses and no houses or roads nearby.” I felt a prickle of worry and fear go up my spine for my sister, as my anger at her dissipated ever so slightly. We thought of Washington State as a pretty safe place, but we’d so far been proven very wrong. This only went to show how careful we had to be, despite it being the 21st century, of creepy men lurking in hidden alleyways. And apparently creepy vampires too. 

“But then Edward he…. Drove up and scared them off, and he drove me to where Jess and Angela and I were going to eat, but they had already eaten and… and he made me eat Ravioli and soda and…. I learned more about him and the vampire thing. He’s not… bad, Ava. He doesn't want to be what he is, he’s...he’s really nice -- he cares, he worries about me, and-” 

I cut her off, “Wait, how the fuck did he know where you-” I froze, my eyes widening, “He followed you, didn't he!? That creepy motherfucker followed you! Bella how could you think he’s a sweet cuddly guy when he FOLLOWED YOU!?” I had been struggling not to scream before now, but the last two words burst out my mouth as a shriek, and I could hear the TV pause from downstairs, as dad listened for more noise. I didn't want to be suspicious so I quickly improvised. 

“HE FOLLOWED YOU ON FACEBOOK OH MY GOD!” Bella looked confused, but I pointedly threw a glare at the door, and she quickly got it, 

“I KNOW RIGHT!” She yelled at me, and I winced at how fake it sounded. But then again, dad was a pretty obvious guy, if he heard us talking about crushes, he’d probably tune it out immediately. Although maybe I should tell him everything. Then again, that might just end in me being sent off to a mental institution.

I went back to a low hiss, “You can’t give him some kind of hero halo complex thing just because yo thinks it's cute that he follows you around. It’s not cute. This isn't normal Bella, and it's not healthy. Just... don’t talk to him. Please. If he tries to talk to you, just walk away. Just leave the area. Call me. Don’t engage with his creepy behavior. Please Bella. Please. This is some Law and Order, CSI, Bones shit where the guy you thought was super nice ends up eating you. Literally.” 

She glared at me, and turned away to start changing into pajamas. I felt my anger inch up a little more, and I went around the bed, grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face me, “Bella don’t play with me. I’m serious. It isn't cute, and it’s not funny. You cannot, I repeat cannot, let a vampire woo you into some kind of demented inter-species relationship, ending in your death. Don’t tell me you're that stupid.” She yanked her arm out of my grip. By breathing was so tight I was starting to feel lightheaded. 

“Leave me alone Ava. I don’t want to talk about it.” She marched out the room, grabbing her toiletries bag and carrying her PJ’s in a bundle. She didn't look me in the eye. Not once.

Suddenly, I felt like I was the most alone I’d ever been, and I desperately wanted to cry. My breathing had gotten to the point where I felt like i was breathing out of the tiniest straw ever created, so I searched for my inhaler and took a deep breath, feeling my lungs loosen immediately. Bella was being a complete and utter idiot. And a brat. A awful, terrible, idiot, brat. I changed into some joggers, and a tank top, still feeling anger course through me. Hefting my large duvet into my arms, I padded down the stairs. 

Dad was still watching the TV, so I sat next to him, and snuggled against his side. With one arm I arranged the duvet around us and settled down. It took a few minutes, but eventually Charlie noticed the dampness on his shirt and he muted the TV. 

“Alright kid. What’s up?” I looked up with watery eyes, and shuddered out a little breath. The anger was still there but there was definitely a good dose of sadness too. I could see his brow wrinkle up in worry, and I felt his body stiffen with the awkwardness of having to comfort a teen girl. I gave a soft laugh that only felt a little fake. 

“It’s nothing dad just… can I sleep down here tonight? I don’t wanna be with Bella right now.” He was clearly surprised, but Charlie wasn't one to pry, and I had never loved him more for that fact than right now. 

“Of course Ava…. Just…. You know I’ll listen to whatever…. Drama happened, right?” I gave a watery smile, nodded, and settles against his side again. He tossed an arm around my shoulders. From above I heard the door to the room Bella and I shared snick shut. It sent a painful shock through my chest, that I was hearing the sound from the outside. 

As I fell asleep, a resentment settled into my chest toward one ‘person’; Edward Cullen. 

~0~

The following week was...hard. Ava had stopped speaking to me completely, and she refused to sleep in our room. The thing was I… didn't agree with her. Sure, the Cullens had reacted a little too strongly in the forest but… Edward had been nothing but kind. My heart beat a little faster with the thought of him. Edward. He’d asked me to sit with him during lunch now, and we’d have such wonderful, fun conversations. He’d started a little game, where he’d pick me up in the morning and we traded off asking questions. Things about his life, about my life, our families, and even trivial things like… favorite colors, favorite food, favorite flower, stone, movie, book. It was...fun. It was...nice. But Ava’s reaction to our slowly evolving friendship hurts. I want it to be more. And I think Edward does too. So why does Ava have to be so unreasonable. He’d never hurt me. I was sure of that.

It was Friday now, and I was desperately hoping that he’d ask to hang out tomorrow. We were sitting together at lunch again, for the fourth time this week. A thrill went through me at the thought 

“So, Ava’s not a big fan of me, is she?” I winced, looking down at the bottle cap I was playing with. Its bright yellow clashed with the faded red of the lunch table. We sat alone, on the far wall of the lunchroom, sitting opposite each other. His question made my hopes of a weekend hang out start to dim. 

“Well… She just thinks different from me. But that's all siblings right? Like…. Rosalie and you. You guys don’t agree on this whole… situation.” I muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked sad, downcast. It sent a pang of worry for him through me. I never wanted him to be upset, I never would want to hurt him. “But that doesn't matter. She’d just a kid, she doesn't understand.” That wasn't completely true. Ava knew lots of stuff, was really smart, even tutored me in math sometimes but…. She couldn't understand this. She’d never…. Felt the way I felt right now. She’d never felt this, dare I say, love towards someone. Not like this. I doubted she’d ever love anyone like this. 

“Yes well…. I suppose that’s true.” He sent a small smile towards me, and my heart skipped a beat. “I was wondering if maybe you'd like to… do something tomorrow.” I felt my heart give another lurch as I nodded. 

“Of course! What do you want to do?” 

“Well I think I’ll keep that a secret.” His eyes had been lighter in the beginning of the week. They were still topaz, but just ever so slightly different, off by a shade of two. As he spoke, those golden pools made me want to reach over and look deeper into them. He stood up gracefully before I could do anything like that, and I looked around, noticing the entire lunchroom was nearly empty, and that the bell was mere seconds away from ringing. “I’ll pick you up around, say, 9 tomorrow morning. Sound good?” I smiled and gave a nod in agreement. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

~0~

A date. Now she was going on a date. With a vampire, to god knows where at 9 in the morning. I had always known my sister felt a little out of touch with the world. Just a little too different. I’d never known that feeling would lead to her thinking dating a fucking vampire would be the answer to that problem. I watched with furrowed from the living room window as they took off in his silver Volvo. At least I’d have the car. I was going to La Push. I needed to rant to someone. And that someone was, unfortunately going to have to be Jacob. 

I trudged up the stairs, and decided on my outfit. It was going to be cold out still, but I figured since the snow had almost completely melted, I wouldn't need heavy boots. 

~0~

Jacob wasn't on the Rez today apparently, because he had to drive Billy to Seattle for a doctor's appointment. A questioning search of my mind at to why they would go to Seattle instead of just going to the one in Forks lead to an easy answer; Doctor Cullen. Billy knew about all this shit. And with his diabetes being something the doctor had to check with blood, why would Billy want to go there. I certainly didn't, now that I knew what was up. They may only eat animals, but they were still above me in the food chain. A mouse wasn't likely to make friends with a cat, was it? Thinking of Bella, I retracted the statement. A smart mouse wasn’t likely to make friends with a cat. 

I resolved that I might as well just hang out on the beach. It wasn't like I particularly wanted to go home anyway. The waves were calm today, lilting rather than crashing. The sky was a beautiful blue, and even though it was cold, I’d been smart today and worn a knit hat. The sand was warmed by the sun under my butt, and the thermos I’d filled up to share with Jake kept my hands warm. 

It had only been a few minutes of sitting and watching the waves when I heard yelling from not to far away. 

“YOU ACT ALL WEIRD, THEN YOU GO AND DECIDE TO FUCK MY COUSIN!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SAM?!” Leah? I sat frozen, a little shocked by what I was hearing. Guess they weren't as in love as Jake had thought. I squinted in the direction I heard screaming, but I was sitting in the low part of a dune to block out the worst of the wind, so I couldn't see much.“NO YOU DON’T TOUCH ME. FUCK YOU SAM. FUCK YOU!” 

I didn't hear anything for a minute or two, then Leah rounded the corner, before stumbling back at seeing me. She had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks, and her lips trembled. The sight threw me for an inexplicable hurt. I could tell she was about to run away, but I quickly stood, feeling like I was placating a wild animal, I held out the hand that wasn't holding the thermos. 

“Hey wait. You look like maybe you need someone to rant about something to. I know you don’t know me but…. We could rant to each other if you want. Sounds like Sam is a fucking asshole.” She looked uncertain, and more than a little weary. I held up the unopened thermos. “I’m happy to share. It’s coffee. We can talk. You never know. It might feel good to get some stuff off your chest.”

She stood for a moment before walking over to me and collapsing next to where I’d just been sitting. I fell back too, although with a little more grace, and began to unscrew the top. Looked like I wasn't the only one with issues. As I poured the coffee into the small metal cap, I shot Leah a reassuring smile. She didn't smile back, but she wiped off her cheeks, and accepted the offered cup. Maybe we could help each other with our messy lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! See, a quick post! Anyway I hope you enjoyed. If you did, consider leaving me a Kudos (It makes me real happy.) If you want to tell me how much you liked it, or share any thoughts maybe leaving a comment is the way to go (I'm telling you, its my favorite thing when I find new messages for me.) And if you want others to see this story, or wish to keep track of future chapters, consider Bookmarking "Mirror Opposites". Thank you, as always, for reading!
> 
> Till next time,   
> Curiaso xoxo


	8. Eight

We sat in silence for a long time, just watching the waves together. Once in awhile Leah would sip from the small cup I’d handed her. Eventually she ran out and took the thermos that I’d dug a little into the sand to keep it upright, and poured herself more coffee. I waited patiently for her to speak. I could tell she was settling herself, regaining composure. I knew all about that. I had to do it every moment I spotted Bella and Edward smiling at each other like a pair of lovebirds. My throat ached with unshed tears for my sisters idiocy. I still couldn't comprehend why she considered being with him alone, let alone with him at all was a good idea. What was wrong with her? And better yet, what was I going to do about it?

“3 years.” Her voice startled me, and I glanced at her out the corner of my eye before looking back at the waves. Maybe she needed to say this without being watched. I knew all about that too. I hated when someone stared at me while I spoke through something difficult. It put so much pressure to look normal, natural, and not at all stressed or emotional. “3 years he and I’ve been together.” She took another sip, and I picked up the thermos and unscrewed it just to do something with my hands.

“And now he-” Her voice caught a little but out the corner of my eyes I saw that she sat up a little straighter afterwards, “-he’s shacking up with my cousin. My fucking cousin….He’s fucking my cousin.” I was looking at her now, and she whipped her face around to meet my gaze. My stomach lurched at the intensity. “What the fuck am I supposed to get from that!?” She looked so angry, but in her eyes I saw the pain. The heart ache. Sam cheated on her with her own cousin. I tried to imagine, but I didn't have any cousin. The closest I had was Bella. In another land where we had the same sexual preferences, I suppose I could imagine her stealing the love of my life. I’d be furious….But not nearly as furious as I would be hurt. 

“And you know what he tried to say? He tried to say it wasn't his fault….” She shook her head, letting out a bitter laugh. “Wasn't his fault my ass.” She drained the last of her cup of coffee and sighed, “Got anything stronger than this?” I gave a little smile, shaking my head. Her tone was joking anyway.

“Not on me, sorry.” She let out a huff of air out her nose.

“Didn't expect it. What are you like 15?” 

“16. Actually.” She nodded, giving me a lift of her lips in a shit impression of a smile. It looked wrong, to see such a fake expression on such an interesting face. I imagined her lips spread wide with a smile; it looked a hell of a lot better than the one she gave me now.

“I’m 18. Leah, by the way. In case you don’t remember.” I smiled for real, hoping she wouldn't take it as insensitive.

“I do. Ava. Swan. ‘Chief's kid’” I mimicked her words from last weekend. Her smile was a little more real this time. No teeth, but the lips pulled up less intentionally. 

“Right. Sorry. About unloading all that on you. Not really your problem.” Now that I was really looking at her, I noticed her eyes were a much warmer brown than I’d first thought them to be. Her hair was pulled back today, in a low ponytail. Strands around her ears were loose though, and they caught my eye as they moved with the wind. 

“It's okay. Didn't really want to be alone today anyway.” She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Well go on, tell me. Might help hearing about someone else’s problems instead of thinking about Him. Maybe I’ll want to murder the bastard less.” I gave a chuckle, pausing for a moment before I spoke. Should I tell her? I’d been planning on ranting to Jacob, but I hadn't gotten that far into thinking how I would set up my rant in a way that wouldn't reveal the Cullens vampiric ways. I’d been too busy being in a shitty mood about it all to really think it through. Jacob had sounded like he didn't believe a word of what he was speaking when he’d told me the legend about the Cold Ones, and he’d even dismissed Billy’s concerns completely. Leah didn't even know me, and if I started talking some nonsense about vampires she’d probably assume I was just crazy. 

I wanted to get it out though, to someone. And Leah was offering her ear free of charge. So I decided I might as well. “My sister Bella she’s….” Leah had been watching me throughout by deliberation. I adjusted my beanie self consciously. She really was beautiful, and though I’m not horrifically ugly or anything I was nowhere near as gorgeous as she was. 

“She’s dating this complete asshole. Like…. I can’t think of a more ass-like guy.” Leah was nodding along, and her lips were quirked up more, though her eyebrows were furrowed. “And I told her the moment she started showing interest that he wasn't a good guy for her to be dating. And I’m talking like violent, creepy, ‘don't-date-me-if-you-want-to-live’ level of not good to be dating, okay?!.” Leah looked really concerned now, and I found myself appreciating that someone was on my side. Harper, Emma, and even Ken all agreed that Bella was lucky to be with ‘the hunk’. They chalked my disagreement down to jealousy that my sister was spending more time with Edward than with me. Allen and Dante had struggled with even giving a shit about Bella dating him, but they’d been excited that I might be "able to crack whatever was up with the Cullens" (Allen's words, not mine) purely based upon proximity to them. Little did they know I’d already figured it out. And they certainly were not going to be finding out anything, at least not from me.

“And I don’t know how to protect her. She's the older one, but it feels like she's the younger one, and being stupid on purpose and that she’s disregarding my intuition and choosing him over me.” I felt like crying now, thinking about the pain in my chest at Bella’s reaction to my concerns. Sure, I’d been the one to go and sleep on the couch. But she was the one pulling us apart, and she was the one who had yet to try and reconcile. For God's sake she hadn't even bothered driving to school with me once this entire week, choosing instead to ride with Edward. 

“And-” My breathing felt tight, as I started to think more about how scared I was for my sister's safety. She was in serious danger, hanging out with a literal monster. Not only that but...Bella and I had been together all our lives. I don’t have a memory of a time when she wasn't in my life, and nor does she of me. So the fact that she’d abandoned me for a guy, and not even a human guy? That sucked. Like…. A ton. “And-” 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Leah scooted closer, and rubbed my back soothingly, her eyes looked big and filled with something...comforting and kind. I leant on this girl I barely knew, and cried into her shoulder. Her warmth soaked into my cheek, and her hand continued to be a comforting weight along my back. “Hey it's okay. I know it's scary, it's okay.” I felt like I couldn't breath, but I didn't have my inhaler on me. Apparently I was an idiot, to not carry around the emergency one. I pursed my lips and tried to calm down, breathing slow and deep. I could feel my lungs struggle, but eventually I felt well enough to sit up again. My asthma wasn't usually too bad, so this was a little out of the blue. Bella’s dumb relationship was literally giving me health problems.

“You okay?” Leah’s voice was quiet and soothing, and her hand still rested on my back. I nodded. 

“Yea I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far. Sorry.” She shook her head, 

“No it's okay. I get it. If Seth was dating someone dangerous I’d slip my shit on the daily.” Seeing my confusion she explained, “Seth’s my brother.” Oh right. Sick Seth. 

“Is he feeling any better?” I sniffled, my nose feeling stuffy now with the crying and the cold in a cocktail of mucus inducing things. She smiled a little, pulling her hand away now. I mourned the loss. 

“Yea he’s alright. I think it was the flu or something. Listen, this guy sounds like bad news. But, why not tell the Chief? I’m sure he’d have his gun and handcuffs out in no time.” 

“Yea but the thing is, this guy puts on a really good facade. I told so many of my friends I’m scared for Bella, and they all think I’m being silly. But Leah, he’s done so many creepy things! He followed her, and he’s so controlling, and sometimes I just feel like... Like he’s going to do something that’s going to ruin her.” My explanation sounded silly to me, but Leah looked like she was following along okay. 

“Yea, I think I know what you're talking about. Someone who seems like they’re a decent person, but really a complete ass? I know exactly that type of person.” She gave me a sour look, and I gave a brief giggle. 

“Yeah well…. I don’t know what to do.” I said, looking back out at the water. She glanced down at the sand now, and ran her fingers through it, making squiggle patterns with the gray-gold grains. 

“Sometimes you just have to…. Let people make their mistakes. I’ll bet you that once Bella has a bad experience with this guy, she’d drop him faster than you can say ‘asshole’” I sighed, giving a little shiver as some wind got into the low point of the dune we were sat in. 

“Maybe.” I took out my phone and looked at the time. “Jeez its 2 already….. You want to get some lunch?” She hesitated but gave a shrug. 

“Sure why not. Not like I have anyone else to hang out with now.” As we stood I gave her a questioning look. Leah seemed really nice. Breaking up with Sam couldn't have meant that she had no one to hang out with. It was an exaggeration, I was sure. She gave me a sad look. “Sam and I…. we were more than just a couple. We’re…. We were best friends. Or rather, he’s my second best friend, after Emily and I…. Emily...my cousin.” That was awful. Leah had lost her boyfriend and her best friend in the span of what? An hour? 

“Damn…. Sam really is an asshole. And sorry if this is rude but… so is this Emily chick.” She barked out a laugh, and I smiled back, glad to lighten the mood. It had gotten real down in the dumps, real fast. 

“No offense taken, don’t worry. I agree completely. Listen, I don’t have any money on me. Can we go back to my house? Or just eat there?” I agreed, and we began to walk. 

~0~

Leah was….Actually kind of an awesome person. Once we’d finished up with all the drama in our lives, we ended up talking about regular, fun, teen things. TV shows, movies, music; the whole shabang. We had gone to her house, and she’d made us eggs with toast and a tart cherry jam I’d never had before. Her kitchen was small, but homey. The faint scent of fish still lingered, and the strain of light through the window illuminated the tiny space into a golden bubble of comfort. We kept the conversation pretty light. The heaviest thing we talked about was college, when I asked if she was going. Her face had fallen and I’d immediately felt like a complete dick. 

“Well...I want to, but we can’t really afford it, and I know that taking out loans just....isn't going to happen. So I figured I’d just get a job. I work at the local store now… selling snacks and stuff ya know?” I’d felt really bad. Leah was so nice, and she deserved to be off at University, doing cool, exciting, young people things. But here she was, stuck working at a convenience store...It sucked. Mom had always said that if you stay too long, Forks would trap you. Maybe she was right. 

But besides that one thing, we had a lot of fun. After finishing up the food, we headed to her living room to hang out and watch a movie called “Jennifer's Body”. There was a lot of blood, but also a ton of moments where we were dying laughing. Megan Fox was hot, so I was down, and the entire premise was too great not to watch. By the time the movie had ended it was 6, and our stomachs hurt with laughter. 

“I should probably get going now.” I’d said, feeling kind of bummed about it. Charlie wouldn't have minded if I came back later, but I sort of wanted to see if Bella had got home alright, and I had known that there was laundry needing to be washed. 

“Oh yea. Sorry for the long movie.” 

“No, no, it was great! Really funny. I just have to do some housework, and homework and stuff.” She’d smiled, nodding. 

“Yea sure.” We stood and walked to her door, “Where’s your car by the way?” I grinned sheepishly. 

“Back by the beach. I’d forgotten I had it when we started walking.” She'd laughed, and grabbed her coat.

“I’ll walk you there.” She’d walked with me the entire way to the big red truck. It was…. Probably the sweetest thing a girl had ever done, to walk in the cold and dark just to make sure I got to my car safely. Butterflies had flapped in my chest as we talked about our favorite parts of the movie on the way there. Once we’d gotten to the truck she tossed me a grin, and given me a hug. I nearly melted. 

“Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun.” I murmured into her shoulder. We'd pulled away from one another and I’d smiled up at her. 

“Yea me too. Hey listen, do you have a phone number or something? Maybe we could hag out again?” I had nearly gone into shock at how excited I’d been. She was asking me for my number. I was forced to calm myself down, with the reminder that she’d just broken up…. With her boyfriend. Boyfriend. A boy.

“Yea totally.” We’d exchanged numbers, I’d driven her back to her house, and with a final goodbye…. Our hang out was over. She’d waved from her doorway, before retreating into her house, and I’d reversed out the spot I was stalling in and driven back home. 

~0~

When I got home…. Bella still hadn't come back. Charlie was off at the office, working even on the weekends apparently. I was home alone. I flopped on the couch and took my phone out to scroll through…. Only to find a message from a nameless number. My lips twitched upwards 

‘Had a lot of fun 2day. Thnx for being a friend.’ 

I nearly dropped my phone with how fast I tried to respond. 

‘I had fun too. I hope u feel better. Srry about Sam being an ahole. U deserve better. Hope 2 cu soon’

Leah was really awesome….and even though I knew it was a mistake I found myself crushing on her…. Pretty damn hard. With that thought the front door opened, and the hesitant gait of my sisters sounded from the hall. I sighed, thinking over what Leah had told me.... Sometimes people have to make their own mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys, since I was gone so long after Chapter Five. Chapter Eight was a lot of fun to write, and I kind of love this pairing. If you enjoyed, why not leave me some nice Kudos? If you want to encourage me, why not type out a little Comment for me below (I really enjoy reading your reactions and thoughts, they kind of make my day.) And if you want to find this story in the future, keep up with updates, and give others the chance to discover it, go ahead and Bookmark this baby. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, 
> 
> Till next time,   
> Curiaso xoxo


	9. Nine

I could hear Bella microwaving something in the kitchen. Figuring now was as good a time as any to reconnect, I walked in and sat at the table, my eyes following her as she reached for a glass to get some water. The microwave filled the space with a loud hum. “How was the date?” These were the first words in a long while I’d spoken to her that were casual conversation, rather than clipped answers. Usually I just avoided her (which was predictably difficult considering the size of our house.) I could see how startled she was by the raised shoulders and sudden pause in action. She set down her half full cup of water, turning to meet my gaze.

I could see a little hope in her eyes, and realized suddenly that she must have missed me just as much as I’d missed her. “It was really nice….We went hiking.” I raised an eyebrow, but kept the snarky comment about her falling over to myself. “I was going to save leftovers for Charlie, but do you want some?” I shook my head, looking down at my entwined fingers. 

“Nah, I ate already.” The meal I’d shared with Leah seemed hours away now, as I sat in our dingy kitchen, with a sister I no longer knew how to talk to. “Are you going to see him again?” I made sure to keep all judgment from my expression, but Bella clearly knew I still disapproved. Her face clouded with weariness at my reaction. 

“Probably…. Yes.” I nodded, repeating my newly found mantra in my head. Sometimes people have to make their own mistakes. Own mistakes. Have to make their own mistakes. 

“Okay…. Well, I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow? I need someone to proofread a thing for me….” Bella always gave my important essays a once over that I greatly appreciated. She gave me a hesitant smile and nodded. Suddenly I felt bad about giving her the cold shoulder for this long. Yes, what she was doing was dumb, dangerous, and unimaginable, but…. She was my sister. Bella had never had a relationship, so I had no concept of how sisters were meant to react to new loves. But maybe that’s what we were supposed to do? Maybe what sisters offer is a pillar of non judgment, and support when times were good, bad, ugly, or pretty. Maybe I’d been a bad sister.

I was hoping our relationship wouldn't suffer and dissolve because of stupid Edward. Plus my back was beginning to ache from sleeping on the couch every night. It would be nice to be in my own bed, even if Bella’s creepy sleep talking woke me up all the time. 

“Alright so I’m just gonna go chill. Enjoy your lasagna.” The microwave beeped just as I left. 

~0~

I was preparing for a shower when I heard it. Murmuring. The walls were thin, especially the one between our bedroom and the bathroom. Granted it could just be Bella on the phone (with the vampire, as she never called anyone but mom, and mom was definitely not awake right now.) But I could hear a low base undertone that I doubted Bella could make, or could transfer through a phone receiver, through the wall and into my ears. It was only brief, the low tone…. But I noticed. I started clouding my thoughts purposefully, thinking about how pretty the waves had been today. I began writing a little song to myself, as behind it all I tried to figure out how to prove he was in the room. If he could hear my thoughts, he’d know I’d be coming back to the room. If, as I theorized, they had better hearing than us, he’d hear my steps anyway. I figured that the best I could do was just ask Bella outright. 

I took a quick shower, feeling weird about it. If he could hear my thoughts, could he see what I saw? Could he see my naked body when I looked in the mirror, feel me washing myself on his own skin? Could he hear through the walls, to the wet sound of skin against skin when my thighs rubbed together, or my fingers rubbed at dirt left on my arm from some unknown source? I cringed at the thought that he most likely could. Even if he as a living being wasn't creepy, his skill of hearing thoughts was unto itself a crawling, itching, nasty spot of a thing. 

Usually I got dressed in our room, but I was regretting this habit now. I padded down the hall, peeking into the room. It looked like she was alone. With an irate sigh, I realized I’d dropped my song about the waves a while ago. Hiding your thoughts was harder than it sounded. Well if he knew I had figured out he was here than…. Why bother being discreet about asking her? 

“Was he in here? Just now?” She froze up, and that was all the answer I needed. I gave a huff and dressed quickly. “Really Bella? We share this room.” I scowled, thinking that he could hear how creeped out I was at the notion that he’d been in this place, a place no one but Bella, me, Mom, and Dad had ever seen. And now, one vampire who didn't know what boundaries were. 

I decided if Bella wasn't going to set up some rules with this ass, I would. “Edward, just come in here.” I crossed my arms defensively, waiting. From the window, a quick flash of white came in. Abruptly the blur became a form I recognized as Edward. My heart pounded a little faster at the speed of him, at the danger of having something far above our food chain a mere few meters away from me. 

“Good evening Ava.” He said, wrapping an arm around my sister's waist. I knew how no nonsense my face must had become, could feel the hard line of my lips, and the glare of my eyes; Bella was giving me a look I’d never seen before. Some sort of confused concern.

“MmmmHmmm. Listen Cullen, let's establish something real quick. I am not comfortable with you being in this room, especially when I am here. So I’m going to have to respectfully ask you not to hang around here when I am sleeping, studying, hanging out, or basically doing anything in this room. Bella might have decided to be friends or,” I gave a pointed look to his arm around her, “Whatever, but I have not. When it's just you guys, go crazy. Otherwise…. Go away.” He looked at my with a considering glint in his eye, but nodded. 

“I understand your need for privacy. Allow me to offer up sincere apologies. I’ll be leaving now,” He turned to face Bella. “9 tomorrow?” What was happening tomorrow? Bella was supposed to hang out with me tomorrow. I didn't have time to worry about it. Bella nodded in affirmation, and just as he was about to leave, I spoke again. 

“And no hanging out in the forest, or sitting in a tree and listening to my dreams, or whatever other sick thing you think is perfectly acceptable. Go home. Go to sleep or something.” He gave a tight, fake looking smile, but nodded and with that…. Bella and I were alone. 

Bella began collecting her toiletries, her concerned expression transformed into one of anger. She gave me a dirty look, and I could feel my blood boil as a result.

“What now!? Are you gonna blame me for wanting someplace that literal dead person can’t be?” 

“Ava, he won't hurt us. Why did you have to be so rude?! He’s part of my life, and if you can't accept that-” As she spoke I walked up to her, my pointer finger jabbing at her face, as I interrupted her spewing of horse shit.

“This is not only your room Bella, it's mine too. So if I’m not comfortable with having someone in what is meant to be my home, then I have every right to ask them to leave. The fact that he is, by every definition, a monster only furthers this fact. Now I’m trying to let you make you're own,” I almost said mistakes, but I was quick to replace the word, “life, but you acting like an irrational bitch isn't helping me. You're the one dating him, not me. So next time you think it's okay to involve him in anything even vaguely relating to me, you need to get a head check, because that is not how this dynamic is going to work.” 

I was panting now, with how angry I was. I turned with a whirl, and climbed into bed. “Just go take your shower.” I huffed, pulling the covers over me, and facing away from her bed. 

~0~

The next morning I woke up to find Bella already gone. She’d left a note on my bedside table though, that read; 

I’m off making my own life. -Bella

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it under my bed, hitting the pillow with the curl of a fist I’d accidentally made my reading the note. After I’d shaken off some of the anger, I grabbed my phone to see any news, and found one new message. 

'Guess who stopped by my house today? A certain cousin.'

I quickly replied. It was 10 now, and the message had been sent only 15 minutes prior. 

'Holy moly. What did u do!?'

Her reply came barely a minute later. 

'I nearly killed her. But I just slammed the door instead.'

I was glad my new friend hadn't become a murderer. I tried lightening the topic by joking. 

'That's good. I’d have to tell my dad if you had killed her, after all.'

She sent a few laughing faces made from punctuation. Leah’s phone was one of those old ones, where you had to click a button three times for the last letter, so emojis weren't really a thing in her text lingo. 

I had the entire day to myself, so I decided to go and make a nice breakfast of pancakes and coffee. As I mixed the batter, I reflected on Leah’s situation. 

What Sam had done was… fucked. Just fucked from head to toe. How do you betray someone you love like that…. Like they don’t even matter? I tried to envision a world where I would ever betray Leah’s trust like that, if I dated her. That world didn't exist. I’d only known her a day, and I already knew she was an incredibly special, amazing person. Sam’s betrayal of her made no sense to me. 

But Leah seemed like a strong person. I’d have to ask Jake, but she didn't seem like a meek soul. Rather she seemed like she’d powerhouse through this. She was a survivor. She’d be fine, after the initial shock and anger dissipated. I was sure of it. 

Bella’s betrayal made no sense either. She’d known me her entire life, but two months knowing Edward and I’m thrown to the curb like… like I was never anything to her. My breath tightened once more at this, that my own flesh and blood had done this. My big sister, who is meant to care and love me, instead ignored and got irate with me. Made me feel like I was nothing.

Leah and I, despite how different our circumstances were, we both knew betrayal. And maybe that was why I liked her so much. I could see my own struggle in her, and maybe that was why (at least I thought) she liked me. 

~0~

Ava was being ridiculous. The last time we’d had a disagreement of this magnitude was in the early days of Middle School, when she’d used one of my old essays to pass a class. Mom had made us resolve it all though, and had made Ava tell the teacher she’d plagiarized. But there was no intermediary in this. Edward was… he was brilliant. And that Ava could not appreciate him for it astounded me. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked as we drove deeper and deeper into the forest, toward his house.

“Just Ava. And last night.” His face looked troubled. 

“Bella I don’t want to get between you and your sister. She’s family. If I need to re-” 

“No! No, it's fine. It's just her not understanding us is all...." I tried to come up with an excuse that wasn't about his vampirism. "Maybe its about her being jealous or something. That I found someone and she...” He nodded, and I had a sudden thought; what if he still held the same old fashioned opinions about homosexuality? “Wait… you know she’s a lesbian right….is that like… an issue for you? Early 20th century opinions on gay people weren't exactly nice…” 

“No I hold no bigoted views toward your sisters sexuality, if that is what you are implying.” He shot me a dashing smile, and my heart skipped a beat. “I think she’s actually quite a good person. Her difficulty with accepting me as a partner for you is perfectly understandable…. And it was within her rights to ask me to leave last night….” I sighed with relief. If only Ava could be this understanding about him. 

“However it would be nice if she was not so hostile…. Even if I understand why she is.” His expression had become pained. I scooted ever so closer to him in the car, and rested my hand on his arm. 

“Hey, I’m sorry that she’s been rude… Give her some time. Hopefully she’ll change her attitude.” 

~0~

Bella’s hand on my arm cemented me a little bit more to the moment, and got me thinking less about my worries, thought they still hung around me like silence in an empty room. Ava worried for her sister's safety. It wasn't jealousy. It was protectiveness. The younger Swan was doing everything within her power to protect her sister from what she perceived (and what I knew) to be danger and for that I could not fault her. What it came down to, was that Bella had no sense of self preservation; that trait had seen itself all to Ava. Ava’s opinion of me was that no matter how attractive I was, in mind or body, it should never be enough to keep Bella at my side, when she had the knowledge that I was a monster. 

Ava was right, it shouldn't. But here Bella was, warm and soft and breathing by my side, filling the small amount of air in the car with heat, and the mouthwatering smell of her blood. I was a monster, but somehow Bella was able to look past that. And even if that meant she was lying to herself in a very dangerous way, I couldn't find it within myself to try and leave because of it. I knew I was a coward by staying and risking her life like this. The time I’d spent with her was barely the blink of an eye in vampire terms; but somehow it had been the best time of my fake life. And even though it would be best if I left now, before anything bad happened to her... I could not let go of the only person that had made my existence truly worth living for decades. 

~0~

The image of Sam and Emily in bed kept cropping up in my thoughts. Every time it did I wanted to scream, to throw dishes, and break bones, and cry till my eyes dried up. And every time I forced myself to tamper down my rage to a soft boil. To keep the pot of my chest from overflowing. To make dinner for Seth, and watch TV, and remind myself of my work schedule for tomorrow. Every time I had to ignore the panicked feeling of being alone forever, and never loving anyone as much as I still loved the man who’d taken my heart and crushed it between his fingers. Every time I had to stop the stray thought about hanging out with Emily, and step on it till it was like a squashed bug on the sole of my shoe. Every time I had to remind myself that it wasn't the end of the world. That I could make new friends, new boyfriend's. That I could meet new people. Had to think about Ava and her round, smiling face, and think of her as my new closest friend. 

Because even though we’d only spent one day together…. She was the closest I had to Emily besides Seth now. I hadn't been lying when I told her I didn't have any other friends. And every time I reminded myself that I could make new friends, I was reminded of how alone in the world I was, and every time that happened I was brought back to Sam and Emily holding hand, and every time I did I had to keep myself from breaking things by keeping my hands busy with non destructive things, like house chores. It was an endless, vicious cycle of loss and regrowth and burning back down to the ground just to start all over again. 

Lets just say I did a lot of laundry. And no plates were broken. Not one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, its the ninth chapter! If you enjoyed it, how about leaving me a nice Kudos? If you really loved it (and want to make me a very happy human being) you should tap out a little Comment for me, so I feel all encouraged and appreciated. If you want to keep track of future chapters, or even make it so more people can find "Mirror Opposites" you could Bookmark, and keep this fic close to you forever! 
> 
> Till next time,  
> Curiaso


	10. Ten

The silence, I decided, was back. I sat on the living room couch, my legs curled up as my eyes focused on the TV screen, all the while not actually registering anything the actors said. Instead my mind was spiraling out of control with my thoughts over Bella. Why had she done that. Why was she just letting our relationship dissolve like this. She was my big sister, she was supposed to make this work. She was supposed to agree with me that Vampires were not an okay thing to date! And to start with, vampires? Vampires were….far out of the league of things I could deal with without losing my damn mind. 

I eventually turned off the TV, wishing there was an actual gym in Forks. Maybe then I could work out the energy buzzing in my bones, and take my mind of things for a while. I could run but frankly I hated running, and the ab workouts I’d been trying to work the pudge off with hadn't stuck. So I ended up finishing a load or two of laundry, doing homework, and trying (and failing) to write some music. By the time the sun had completely set, I decided I’d make some baked chicken. By five the sky was illuminated solely by cracks of blue-tinted light, peeking out through the clouds. The rain fell heavy and consistent. It sounded like pretty bad thunder, the clap of it reaching my ears a few seconds after the light hit my eyes. 

As I worked to make a side salad, I remembered that yesterday had been the girl's choice dance. It was a school wide dance, so as a sophomore I was allowed to go, but being that I was the only lesbian (or rather the only out lesbian) at school, I had decided not to go. And I knew I didn't need a date, of course I knew that. Some of my friends had gone as just a group rather than worrying about who was going with who. But dancing had never been something I was particularly interested in. Emma had done her utmost to convince me, but I wasn't having it. I’d just end up feeling hollow at the end of the night, with no one I’d actually like to date to dance with. 

In Phoenix there had been Melanie, who looked at me with moon eyes, and danced with me at the Freshie dance. We weren't dating, or even doing anything that extreme. We had kissed behind the 7/11 a few times, and she’d grabbed by butt a little. It hadn't been anything big. But it had meant a lot. Here, there was no one to even talk to about being who I was. Lauren’s cruel words from the second week of school when I’d sat by Bella echoed in my mind. I had people who supported me but… there were people who hated me for who I loved here that weren't afraid of saying so. It was nothing I hadn't faced back home but… back home I’d had other Queer people to stand up with me. We’d been a forest, rather than what I was now. A lone tree. And despite arguing with my sister, I knew she’d always be there as the ground I could stand on, and the grass that grew around me. We were stuck here together. The mean people like Lauren wouldn't be able to chop me down while I still had Bella to rely on. So maybe I should talk to her. Family was more important than boyfriends, or girlfriends. When we were really little, her 8 and I 7, we’d promised we would always be best friends. We’d managed to keep our promise so far, and I couldn't let some guy (it didn't matter that he was a vampire, because he really was just a guy, right?) interfere with that. 

Dads heavy footsteps sounded from the hallway to the kitchen where I stood, distracting me from my train of thought. The thunder had completely distracted me from the sound of the door. He came into the kitchen smelling salty and dripping from the short run he’d been forced to make by the rain, from cruiser to front door. In his hands were three fish on hooks, and I cringed away from them dramatically, forcing a laugh out of him. 

“I’m not touching them! You can cook them tomorrow if you really want to!” I proclaimed, grinning. 

“No fish guts for you then?” I punched him lightly in the arm and immediately regretting it when my hand came away smelling distinctly fishy. 

“Hell no!” I cried out with a laugh, going back to the tomato I’d been cutting. He took the fish and put them in a bowl, dropping them into the freezer before taking his coat off and going to hang it up on the hook by the door. He came back still sporting a little smile.

From the driveway I could hear our truck roar up, and a short time later Bella came storming in, the door slamming behind her. 

“Leave me alone Edward!” Her voice wavered, and I detected something strange in its tone. My alerts were up as soon as her voice reached a few decibels higher than she usually spoke. What the fuck was happening? Had that motherfucker hurt her?! I set the salad bowl aside and went into the hall to investigate, only to see the tail end of my sister going up the stairs, tripping on the top step. 

“Bells?” Dad’s voice called out from behind me, and he pushed passed my shoulders to follow her. I was about to go after him, when Bella said something that stopped me in my tracks. “I have to leave, Charlie.” I stood at the bottom of the staircase, frozen, as Bella went from her room, to the bathroom and back again….packing. 

Bella’s excuses had stopped and now her boots were hunking down the stairs, and toward me. I watched with wide eyes. “I can’t be here anymore.” 

“Bella, wait!” Dad’s hand wrapped around Bella’s upper arm, and she whipped around to look at him, now only three steps from where I was. I stood stock still, watching the scene, feeling every bit an outsider looking in. It was like watching TV. It wasnt real, but it felt real. “I know…. I know we don’t do a lot but Bella we can do more. You don’t need to leave. You can’t.” 

Bella’s face, though I could see it only in profile, hardened. But not in the way I’d expect it to when trying to hurt dad…. More like she was steeling herself. “Do what? Hm Charlie? Watch baseball on the flatscreen, drive a big red truck to school and back again? That’s you dad, not me.” She yanked her arm out of his grasp, which I could tell had loosened with shock. I tried meeting her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me, and though I blocked her way it didn't take much to get passed me with how limp and empty I felt.

“Okay fine!” Charlie called out, also brushing by me. “Just wait till morning, and I’ll drive you to the airport. Sleep on it.” 

Bella’s back was to us, but she looked down at the floor, and then over her shoulder. “I need to leave now. Mom was right. This town is a trap.” She was about to leave, but I suddenly found my voice. 

“Bella! Wait...I’ll go with you. We can trade off driving. It’s late, you might crash if you drive alone.” 

“No Ava. Just leave me alone.” And she was gone. The headlights of the red truck shining through our door and windows and then…. Gone. I stood there. I stood and stood and realized that Bella had up and left me alone to be a tree in a town filled with axes.

Dad and I just …...stood. Five, then ten minutes passed, before I smelled the chicken I was baking burning. “Dinner.” I spoke quietly. He cleared his throat. 

“Right…. I’m gonna…. Call your mom.” I nodded, going back into the kitchen, confused as to what the hell had just happened. Confused as to what the hell I was meant to do.

~0~

That night I lay in bed, feeling how big the room felt without my sister to share it, still reeling from the night's events. 

What the hell was that? It had made no sense. One second she’s all about this vampire guy, the next she’s desperate to run away. Maybe he really had hurt her. In which case, what was I meant to do? He was stronger than me in every way. There was no way to exact revenge. And there was no way to know if he really had hurt her. My phone vibrated and I reached over hoping for Bella’s name to be the alert. It wasn't. 

‘hey guess wat I did 2day? :D’

I let a smile seep through to my lips, even though I wasn't truly feeling it with all of me. 

‘Wat? ‘

‘made fish fry with dad. Come over and we give you sum’

~0~

Dad had looked at me with new eyes as I prepared the fish in egg wash and dipped them in the pancake batter laced with spice. I hadn't cooked with him in what felt like years. Sam and I had hung out so often there had been no room for thinking about making food with dad. But now that Sam had done what he had done, I found myself bored rotten. Seth was feeling better, and always out the house, off hanging out with his friends. Mom was always either working or going out with her friends. Otherwise she was cleaning or walking along the beach, an old habit formed from childhood. Dad had gone fishing with a few friends today, leaving me alone at home since it was my off day at work. I’d debated inviting Ava over but figured I didn't want to bother her. She probably had school work to do anyway. Instead I’d just sat and watched TV and taken micro naps. By the time dad got home, a huge bag of fish on his arm, I was more than ready to be doing something. 

“I missed cooking with you.” His voice was quiet, barely audible over the sizzle of the fish already in the pot; I heard him anyway.

I didn't look up from my fingers, rolling the fish through the batter as I spoke, “I missed it too.” 

~0~

From the trackers mind I heard his plans. He watched as Bella put on her show for Charlie and Ava, and I could hear him decide to give up on torturing her family. ‘They don’t seem to motivate her anyway.’ he thought snidely. We drove fast, back to my family's house, and I tried to comfort my love. “They will forgive you.” 

“No they won’t. You didn't see their faces. Ava she…” Her breath caught in her throat at the pain she felt about hurting her family. It hurt my heart to hear her in such duress. “We’re sisters. We’re supposed to stand together, we-”

“They will forgive you. Don’t worry.” 

~0~

That night I dreamt bad things. It was so confusing, just flickers of color and shadow, and yelling. But it all felt terribly dangerous, as if I was running and being chased. I woke in the morning covered in a sheen of sweat, wanting to scream. I dressed mechanically, replacing the ring in my lip with a new one so I could disinfect the one I’d been wearing longer than I probably should have. I pulled on a pair of Chucks, and worked to ignore the lack of movement in the room. The empty where Bella usually was, where the dull thump of her knee usually was when she fell on the little step up to the bathroom. Where the sound of her rustling usually could be heard. Everything was so still. The other bed in the room felt like it was haunted. 

Dad had stayed later than he usually would so he could drive me to school, since Bella had inconsiderately taken the truck. I walked through the halls, and went about my classes, doing my best to pretend nothing was amiss. I noticed all of theCullen family were gone at lunch, and tried not to look into it. One of Bella's friends came up to m asking after her, and I shrugged. “She went back to our mom.” The looks of shock and hurt crossed his face, and I wanted to hit it. He had no right to miss her. Was he her sibling? Nope. That unfortunate role came down to me. Sometimes being a sister royally sucked. He walked back to the table she and her new friends usually sat at to spread the news.

“Wait so she just left!?” Harper said quietly, looking outraged as she set down her cup of pudding.

“Yup. Just left. I guess she just didn't like it here. I dunno.” I played with my food, not really feeling hungry today. 

“That’s so weird.” Ken muttered, his eyebrow furrowed.

“Well. She’s not the only one. Have you noticed that all the Cullens are gone?!” Allen whispered, as if the family of vampires would be able to hear him without being here. I half considered they might be able to. 

“Yup. Bella was on a date with Edward and then she comes into the house, and starts yelling about how they are broken up and she needs to leave. It was ass.” I sighed, putting my fork down. “We came here together because we wanted mom to be able to travel without worrying about us. Looks like she was right to worry after all.”

“Cullen was always weird.” Dante spoke quietly, shrugging. “Maybe he freaked her out and she got scared or something?” Was that it? Had Bella realized how crazy it was to date a vampire and decided to up and leave? It had some merit as a possible explanation. One that I could live with. One that was about fight or flight and not about her not caring about me. 

“I don’t know. But she hasn't replied to any of my texts, and every time I call it just rings out.” I sighed, looking down at the table. 

“Aw honey.” Emma wrapped a supportive arm around me, and pulled me into a hug. I accepted it gratefully, wrapping my arms around her small middle. “It’s going to be okay.” She pulled back smiling down at me. “Hey, I’ll tell you what! You, Harper, and I can have a sleepover! Just us, no boys!” She sent an over the top scowl at the guys sitting at our table. I grinned, thankful I’d found such good friends, and then remembering Leah. 

“That sounds great but um…. How would you feel about an additional member?” 

~0~

Charlie had been worried that we were going to be sleeping over on a school night, but he knew Harper’s parents (had gone to school with them actually) and he trusted their promise to make sure we didn't stay up all night. Part of it, I was sure, was just his hope that it would take my mind off Bella. He knew it had hurt me, even if I didn't say as much. 

Once I had packed all my stuff up at home, I'd called Leah. I felt a little nervous about it, but I wanted to show her I was serious about perusing a friendship, and that she really wasn't alone. She had picked up my call mid ring.

“Hey!” 

“Hi! Um, a few of my friends and I are gonna have a sleepover, and I know you're older or whatever but…. If you wanna you can join. There will be junk food and ice cream and stuff. Great for post-break up eating and complaining.” There was a brief pause, where I began to think I was a complete idiot for inviting a 18 year old to a sleepover with a bunch of 16 year old girls, but she surprised me. 

“Okay. Do I need to bring anything or…?” 

“No, we’ve got it covered.” My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. She’d agreed! I waited for her to fetch a pen before reading out the address from the slip of paper I held in my hand.

As a friend, she’d agreed, obviously. This was nothing to do with her liking me, so I really shouldn't have felt so overjoyed but I couldn't help it! I did. My stomach felt like a thousand tiny butterflies were trying to burst out of it, and my hands felt numb. It reminded me of Melanie. How when she agreed to go see a movie with me I felt like I was on top of the world, even if it wasn't officially a date. It was dumb. Leah was older, and it was the type of crush that would always be impossible to fulfill but… You can’t help who you like, right? I couldn't help that she was so pretty. I couldn't help it if when I got dropped off at Harper’s house, I was more excited to sleep in the same room as Leah than to hang out with my friends. It was dumb. But so is the heart. 

~0~

Maybe it was weird. Maybe someone my age should not be hanging around with younger kids but.... Ava was kind, and good and wanted to be my friend. And she wasn't siding with Sam and Emily, and she wasn't involved in whatever was happening with Sam in the first place. She was the Chief of Police's daughter, and she had shared her coffee with me and let me rant. She had listened with compassion as a complete stranger unloaded on her. And instead of walking away, she'd shared her own problems. She'd texted me, and hadn't dropped me as soon as she could. 

Maybe it was weird. But it was all I had. I packed a backpack with a change of clothes, and on second thought brought the curling iron and hair accessories I'd not used since Sam had started stressing me out with being away for long periods of time, and not returning my calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 10 is here! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been doing too much recently. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, leave a Kudos. If you wanna tell me how you feel about this chapter, go on and click clack a Comment for me to read and reply to (it makes me super happy!) And if you don't want to loose this story, Bookmark it so that you and other people can find it in future!
> 
> Till next time,  
> Curiaso


	11. Eleven

“Do you think Jennifer and Ben will get back together?” 

“Dude, you are the only 16 year old in a thousand mile radius who gives a single flying fuck about Jennifer Garner and Ben Affleck. And I mean that literally.” Emma shoved Harper, shaking her head. 

“Nu uh. Ava cares. Right Ava?” I glance went between the two over and over, exaggerating my incredulity. 

“Ummm I am not excluded from that thousand miles, sooo…. No.” 

It was good. The back and forth bickering was easing some of the tension in between my shoulders. It felt easy and normal and most of all human. It was taking my mind off things. Leah’s silence was a little strange, but I knew that as the night progressed she’d likely get looser. Emma and Harper were arguing about something new, when Leah’s voice sounded low from beside me. 

“So she just left?” I tilted my head in a nod. “Thats ass. I’m sorry.” She wrapped a hesitant arm around me, and I leant into her without pause. 

“It’s okay-” Emma’s voice had gotten ever so slightly louder and I felt bad for her parents, upstairs. “Bella is just…. Not happy here I guess. Or something.” I didn't really know why she left. All I knew was that she hadn't been thinking about me when she’d done it. 

“Enough with the heavy!” Harper cried, and I jolted, not realizing she’d been listening. “Let's do something fun and silly and girly!” 

“Umm and what would that be?” 

“Ava! Lets dye your hair!” My eyes widened. 

“What hair?” I asked, running a hand over the fuzz covering my scalp. 

“Oh come on. You’ve got some. We can bleach it and dye it blue. I have some that my sister left behind! There's purple too. Oooh we could do both and make a swirl pattern!” 

After a little bit of arguing, they managed to get me into the bathroom, and I didn't come out till my hair was a strange calico of electric blue and indigo. 

“I brought curlers and straighteners… If you two want I can do your hair.” Leah suggested, smiling. It was already 2 in the morning, but both Emma and Harper agreed enthusiastically. I layed down on the couch as Leah styled their long hair expertly. 

“Where did you learn this stuff?” I asked, watching as she curled a piece of Harper's pin straight hair tight around the barrel of the iron. 

“I used to do Seth’s hair, when he was little. He hated it, but if I bribed him with candy he’d stay still long enough for some practice. My mom let me play with her hair sometimes. Mostly I practiced on myself.” I ran my eyes down her hair, which fell in a soft swoop along her spine. 

“Yours is so long.” She shot me a smile as she let the strand of red hair fall from her hand in a perfect little curl. “You should become a stylist.” 

She shrugged, “I did some of the girls hair for prom, at your school. But the rez’s school doesn't really have any dances, and weddings are few and far between.” She looked down at her work, with too much concentration to be real. With a sudden jolt I realized that she’d probably thought she’d be doing her own hair for her wedding. 

~0~

One day after the sleepover (a day filled with dad giving me huffy looks about my hair) and Bella was in the hospital. News came from Dr. Cullen, then mom, through dad and finally to me, and we had tickets within the hour. Sitting on the plane, staring down at land I felt a sort of all consuming rage eat at me. Heat flooded from the base of my spine up to my chest, and I didn't notice my hands were clenched, knuckles white till we landed. All the happy, floaty feelings from the ‘girls night’ with Emma, Harper, and Leah was long since gone.

Mom was somewhere in the hospital, but Edward had greeted us, sitting beside Bella and I stood by the door as dad rushed to the opposite side of my sister. I knew Charlie wasn't happy with Cullen, but Bella was his main concern for now. I stared at the tousled hair, and black eyes and let my thoughts cloud with the feeling that had been broiling ever since the flight to Phoenix. I could tell he heard it all by the subtle tensing of his shoulders and I reveled in having any kind of power in the situation. He stood and stalked out without a word, and I ignored the sudden increase of my heart beat as he passed me. 

Slowly, I approached the bed and looked down at Bella’s pale face. I thought with Edward gone the anger would dissipate…. But looking over her pale lids, chapped lips, and washed out complexion the anger intensified. My Irish twin had abandoned me, had fallen in love with a monster and wouldn't listen to reason, and seemed to have no respect to the fear I felt for her life. 

“I’ll be back.” I muttered, turning about face and marching out the door with purpose. I didn't have to go far to find the vampire. “We are going out.” 

He started to make excuses, but I interrupted. “She’ll be perfectly fine. I’ve seen her in worse shape. Come on.” 

~0~

The Lux Central Cafe was the perfect place for a tense discussion in a public place. The dark wood, but large windows were a reassuring contrast, and to see people walk up and down the sidewalk gave me some sense of safety. It had been a favorite hangout location in Freshman year. Now, it was the home for a serious conversation. 

I ordered a black coffee, and waited in silence till it arrived. I took a slow sip before meeting the eyes across from me. For once I felt no need to flinch. This man had somehow hurt my sister. And she may have abandoned me but god knew I wasn't abandoning her. But before I made any rash decisions I needed to know the full story.

“Explain. What happened?” The tale he told was long and painful and a terrifying and disgusting as much as it was insane and unbelievable. If It was anyone else telling me I would have never believed it.

Finally, the end came and I asked the question that had been rattling about in my head. “Victoria. None of your family caught her?” He shook his head solemnly, eyes peircing. 

“That doesn't matter. We’ll leave. Bella got hurt because of what I am. I can’t allow that. I know you don’t believe me, and you don’t like me--you have every right not to. But I want you to know this, I love your sister. And if I must leave to spare her….Then I will.” 

“That’s nice.” I spoke blandly. “But you're wrong about this Victoria. She’s not going to give up. I don’t think so anyway.” 

He shook his head, looking annoyed. “She knows she’s outnumbered. She won't come back to Forks. You both are perfectly sa-” 

“If Alice got killed, would Jasper blow it off? Even if he was outnumbered?” I spoke slow and even, setting my mug down gently on the grain of the table, and folding my hands together, resting atop the table. “If Emmett was slaughtered, would Rosalie run away and never look back?” I leaned forward. “If Bella had died… and James had gotten away… would you have ever rested?” He looked shocked, his eyes wide. I lent back, satisfied enough to take a sip of my coffee. 

“Okay, now that that's established-” I paused, thinking. “You have to stay.” He was frozen, and I rolled my eyes, drinking more of my coffee. 

“I never thought that-” 

“Yea, for a 100 year old dude you don’t do the whole thinking thing too well do you?” 

~0~

Bella and Edward were back in Forks, and as much as I disliked him I knew there was no way Victoria was just going to stay away. Part of me was worried. Wouldn't it be better to rip off the bandaid of him leaving ahead of time. Maybe he should stage a breakup with her, and stick around merely in shadow. Watch over us and make sure to end Victoria when the time came. On the other hand, it would be easier to stay close and unhindered if he was still dating Bella. 

It shocked me, how good I was at all this supernatural stuff when it really mattered. The whole vampire thing still freaked me out, but now that Edward and I had a common enemy in Victoria, it made dealing with him that much easier. Neither of us wanted Bella hurt, and though I still suspected his intentions toward her I was surer and surer every day that he was not infact intending to kill her. Which was decidedly a good thing. The fact that he was sort of an idiot when it came to strategy and the human (or vampire, I suppose) psyche helped me feel as if there was a more even playing field. How he was a mind reader and couldn't tell Victoria would come back was far beyond me. 

Charlie on the other hand found nothing positive about Edward now. He grumbled about his presence in our home more than about my hair! And Bella’s leg was a constant reminder of Edward’s faults. I enjoyed the knowledge that the vampire could hear all the negativity in Charlie's brain. 

~0~

“You know how Edward can’t hear me?” Bella spoke quietly, buckling her seatbelt as I prepared to put the key in the ignition. I paused, knowing that conversation was a bit of a struggle over the engine. 

“Yea.” Our relationship was slowly being built back up, but the anger in my chest still spiked when I saw her looking so in love with Cullen and his little family. 

“Well…. Jasper says his emotion thing doesn't really work on you.” I cocked my head, trying to understand. 

“So… He can’t feel my emotions?” 

“I don’t know. But Edward said something about Jasper trying to force you to be happy and it not working.” I hummed. 

“We’re like a salt and pepper shaker set.” I said offhandedly, and she let out a little bubble of laughter. 

“What?” 

“You know, you have the whole impenetrable brain, and I am a fortress of emotion.” I was grinning, and abruptly there were peals of laughter filling the trucks small interior, and something missing clicked into place within me. After we were done giggling I looked at my sister with a sort of nostalgic longing climbing into my throat, making it ache. 

“I missed you.” She looked down, the hair covering her thin face and a whispered, “Me too.” came from under the veil of dark brown. 

I started up the truck and drove my invilade sister home. 

~0~

We decided that one room was not going to work for us. As kids, we’d both been small, and our belongings few. Now though, the tiny space was too tiny to contain two. The cloths sorting alone was a nightmare. 

“How do you feel about helping me make a bedroom in my basement?” I could almost see Leah’s eyebrows raise through the phone. 

“Tired of sharing, Swan?” 

“You know it, Clearwater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the Twilight book. I'm wondering If I should do a separate story, in a series or just continue on this fic. Tell me your thoughts!


	12. Twelve

“Oof,” a swoop of long hair flew from near the exposed wood ceiling down to the floor. She’d been trying to tie a little dreamcatcher Jake had gifted me onto one of the beams of wood, and had slipped. “Damn.” Leah rubbed her ass where the floor had collided quite harshly with it, as I suppressed a laugh. 

“You good?” 

“Yea, not that you give a shit; dick.” Leah grumbled, her grin ruining the illusion of anger. I smiled right back.

“Hey, I care....about my bed, try not to fall off it next time huh?” As I walked by she snatched my ankle. 

“Agh!” The rug did nothing to protect my elbows, but her hands caught me at least a little. We ended up in the position of hands brushing arms, eyes meeting, breath huffy with laughter. It made my heart squeeze. It was times like this that I wished I was straight and didn't notice these moments of familiar intimacy, or better yet that Leah was gay and that she would just kiss me already and something would grow out of our lips touching, and life would be easy and wonderful and romantic. In that world this moment would have been cute. In this world, it was hella awkward as I stood up just a tad too fast, and she scrambled up after me. 

“The lamps! In the truck.” She turned about face and marched up the stairs from my basement, turned bedroom. I sighed, threw myself on my bed and rubbed at my eyes. It was the weekend before Bella’s birthday, and I figured one of my gifts to her would be to get out of the room we shared and into my own. Over the summer Jacob had helped in fixing up the place, making it feel a little less… basement-ish. I knew he was doing it as a favor to me, but getting to flirt with my sister was an added bonus for him. The fact that it pissed off Edward was the only thing keeping me from lecturing Jake on why my sister was off limits. Leah was helping too, and seemed to dislike Bella, in contrast to Jake. Didn't matter to me, as Leah was surprisingly good with nail guns and I was most definitely not. Even Seth had stopped by to help, something I suspected Leah had forced him into. I appreciated it either way. Bella had stayed as far from the project as she could, and Charlie had given us his blessing and avoided being home the times where we worked. But even with only four teenagers putting their back into the lifting and arranging and building, it had turned out okay, even if it had taken nearly two months.

The walls we had left alone, since they were exposed brick and there wasn't much to do other than clean them free of cobwebs and spray industrial bug spray that Leah’s dad had donated to the cause. The floor was cement, so I asked mom and dad to donate some money for two nice big rugs to cover all the space I’d be walking on, and they acquiesced. The bed was the very same I’d slept in every time I’d visited Forks, but deconstructed and then re-built after we’d lugged all the parts and the mattress down two flights of stairs. Same with the drawers. The ceiling was still exposed, with only a bare bulb to illuminate the space, but I’d bought three lamps and ‘borrowed’ an extension cord from Charlie’s room so I could have the light all over rather than just near the outlet. I decided to let Bella choose which posters she wanted to keep in her room, but she’d just told me to take them all, since she didn't know half the bands they advertised. So I had a pile of the rolled up posters sitting by the stairs, waiting for me to figure out how to put them on brick walls. 

Jake was building me a desk, so I had bought the wood for it all, and paid him an additional $50 (that he kept putting back in my pocket whenever he saw me) for his time. I liked the new room, even if right now it was looking a little bare-bones. I bent to pick up the dream catcher than had fallen along with Leah, and managed to actually tie it to the rafters, despite being a good 5 inches shorter than her, and with much shorter arms. Her sense of balance, much like Bella’s, was a bit skewed, though not nearly as badly as my sister. 

Boots came clumping down the stairs, and I watched as Leah held tight to a box with one of my lamps in it. 

 

“Eyy, you got it! I’ll plug in the extension cord.” 

~0~

“Happy Birthday to you! Cumpleaños feliz! You’re hella ollllld!!!!! And you smell like beeeeeef!” I bellowed and jumped on my sisters bed, throwing a leg over her hip and sitting on her, so I could shake her awake. Charlie was following close behind, grinning at my song and antics. I’d shown him the ‘I smell like beef’ Vine a week ago, and he’d been quietly saying it every time we ate any beef product at dinner ever since. “18 years old! You're a grandmother!” She looked up at me with wide eyes, looking terrified. 

“Stop it!” She pushed me off of her. 

“Okay, jeez. Just trying to get you in the birthday spirit. Think of all the stuff you can do; vote, buy cigarettes, win the lotto, be charged for felonies as an adult! The possibilities are endless!” 

“I approve of one out of the four.” Charlie spoke, shaking his head before handing Bella the three gifts I’d wrapped. “You’re mom and I coordinated. Ava went rouge.” She took them hesitantly, slowly unwrapping them one by one. 

A camera from dad, a photo album from mom, and a book from me; Guilty Pleasures, a vampire love story/horror. I thought it was appropriate. She shot me a quirked eyebrow, but even Bella cracked a little bit of a smile after reading the summary. 

“Alright, I’m off to work. Bye my middle-aged daughter.” 

“Dad!”

“Oh, is that a grey hair?” 

“No!?” She jumped up to look into her mirror before turning to the chuckling Charlie with a scowl. 

“Bye!” He hurried away and I was left with an irate Bella. 

“Anyway, that's not my only gift; the basement is done! I just have to move the last of my clothes down.” She nodded absentmindedly, going to her dresser and looking for a pair of pants, a hand running through her long hair.“What’s wrong? You seem off this morning.” 

She paused, but turned to me and shrugged, her hands falling by her sides. “I had a dream, about gramma Swann. But it wasn't her, it was me. And Edward was with me, so it was me all old and wrinkled and grey….and him; perfect.”

I shrugged, and stood up. “It’s just a dream. Anyway, you aren’t gonna be with him that long.” I said, laughing. 

“What are you talking about? Of course I will!” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Bella, he can’t grow old with you. Can he even have kids? And how are you going to go back to Phoenix for college if he can’t go out in the sun?” She’d told me about the whole sparkling thing. She made it sound all romantic, but to me it sounded kind of creepy. “This is just one of those high school things, right?” She stared at me like I was crazy. 

“No, Ava? Its not. We love each other. We’re in love. He’s staying. I’m staying with him.” I felt my brow wrinkle, my body going a little numb. 

“So what, you want to be like them? You want to become a fucking vampire, stay 18 forever? That's the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” I spoke quietly, my voice shaking. 

“Just go away Ava. You wouldn't get it.” 

“I wouldn't get it? You're right, I don’t. I don't get how you could throw away your life to some dumb guy.”

“GET OUT!” I jumped right out of my skin. Bella almost never shouted, not like that. Usually I was the one yelling. 

“FINE!” I walked closer, fuming. In a lower voice, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice at bay, I spoke. “Don’t come running to me when he leaves and you're heartbroken.” I turned around, wishing momentarily that I had long hair to flip in her face, and stormed out.

~0~

“Calm down, Ava. I just thought she’d like it!” Jake had surprised Bella at our school, gifting her a dream catcher very similar to my own. 

“I’m not mad at you Jake. I’m mad at her.” 

“Yea?” I could see him relax just a tad more. “Whats up with you guys? You used to get along, keep secrets together. Whenever you came to visit you’d end up telling us stories about you two and you're little adventures. So whats going on? Why are you too in this, like…. Feud?” The sudden urge to tell Jake everything was overwhelming, but out the corner of my eye I saw Edward shaking his head at me from across the way in the parking lot, his arm around my sister. It wasn't threatening, the way he was looking at me. More desperate than anything else. 

They could ignore it all they liked, but in a way Bella and I had power over them simply by knowing their little secret. And unless I wanted to start a real shitstorm, telling Jake was not a good move. “Nothing. It's nothing.” He gave me a disbelieving look so I came up with a version of why we were fighting. After all, the best lies have elements of truth, or at least that's what I’d been told. 

“She’s different, ever since she started dating Cullen.” Jake’s face firmed, and I could see he would accept these words. “And it's hard to relate now. And I’m not angry at you about the dreamcatcher, I;m angry because she won’t appreciate it the way she should.” He looked down, and I could tell he was taking in the words. 

“Yea. You’re probably right. I just… I like her. I can’t help that.” I tried to stifle my smile, but I couldn't. 

“Yea, I know,” He flickered his eyes up from the ground to my face. “Bet if I wasn't super into girls it would be me you’re all over.” I broke into laughter when his face went scarlett. “Fortunately for you and me, I’m also in the market for a girlfriend.” He joined me in the laughter, and then shoved me by the shoulder. 

“Go to class, you weirdo.” 

“Right back at you, lover boy.” He smacked my arm this time. 

“Hey! Don’t hit a lady; I might kill you by accident, you know how strong us ladies can be.” It was a dumb joke, but Leah had knocked him right off the porch by accident one time this summer, and it had been an ongoing joke between the three of us ever since. He chuckled, then walked toward Billy’s car, climbing in. 

“Bye, Ava. See you for the party next week.” And he drove off. Next week; my birthday.   
~0~

“A party?” Ava looked at me with skepticism.”You hate parties.” It was true, and I had told Alice, Edward, and Esme the exact same thing, but apparently my protest was the only thing their super-sonic hearing could not manage. Ava on the other hand knew the extent of my hatred for all things birthday. She ignored the gift-related protests I had, but the party-related ones she had never tread on. “It's kind of suicide to throw you a party, Bells.” I glanced over at where Edward and Alice were standing, and saw a secret smile pass between them at Ava’s words. We were waiting for first period to begin in the lunchroom, having arrived earlier than necessary. Jake had surprised me by being here, and after he and Ava had talked, my sister and I had reconvened. 

“Yea, but Alice wants to so…” I trailed off with a shrug. More like Alice refused to not throw me a party, and I was being forcibly taken. But I didn't want to seem ungrateful, so I was willing to play the part of birthday girl if it made Edward happy. It was the age I was worried about. Today marked me being technically older than him. A real cougar. 

“So you're going to go to the party you’re going to hate, because Alice wants to? Alrighty then.” I sighed, for once not disagreeing with the snark Ava offered. 

“Ya, I know. You wanna come?” 

“Ummm not really. You gonna be pissed if I skip this particular birth-celebration?” 

“No.” I shook my head, “Of course not. I know you don’t like the idea of going there. But you were invited.” It hurt a little, knowing Ava disapproved of the Cullens. But I loved Edward, and they had been nothing but kind to me (Rosalie serving as the exception to the rule). I just wished Ava could see it the way I did. But she had her own friends, and her own crush if the looks I’d seen her giving Leah were anything to go by. 

Ava sighed, her hand mimicking my own tic as she ran it across the velvet of her hair. It was back to its original brown, since the most recent buzz. Charlie was certainly happy about that, though mom had thought the calico blue-green was “exciting”. 

I could tell she was considering coming. Part of me wanted her to, just so she could finally see what their house looked like. Maybe it would change her mind about them, to see a lovely house rather than motes and coffins and spiders that she was likely imagining. She’d made a few jabs about dungeons recently. 

“Okay fine, I’ll come. Under one condition; I drive the truck and you catch a ride with Cullen. That way if I want to leave early, I can.” Even as she accepted an invitation to their house, she was planning for escape routes. But at least she was coming. That was something, right?

“Fine. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, honestly.” 

“No its…. Fine. I want to. Is Charlie…? Why am I even asking, of course he isn't.” I smiled. 

“It's a ‘only people in the know’ party.” She sighed, hitching her backpack onto one of her shoulders as she got ready to go to first period, the bell ringing only moments later. 

“Well don’t I feel special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school knocked me right on my ass. But I'm here now, this chapter being a product of winter break. A happy new-year to you all, hope 2018 goes your way! If you liked this chapter, feel free to drop a Kudos. If you want to make my day, and make me feel all fuzzy and warm, go on and leave a Comment. And if you want to keep track of this fic, Bookmark it. 
> 
> Till next time,   
> Curiaso

**Author's Note:**

> Just so its clear, this fic is set in 2015, because in future chapters I want to do some political stuff and I want it modern. Don't worry, nothing Trump related, just some gay rights, and Black Lives Matter stuff, as 2015, and then 2016 progress. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, and want to prove it, leave some Kudos for me! And if you really wanna make me feel all warm and fuzzy, type a little note in the Comments. If your interested in following future chapters, Bookmark this fic! 
> 
> Till next time,  
> Curiaso


End file.
